A Different Perspective
by The morrigan three
Summary: Alternative ending to Harry Potter, focusing on what Severus Snape has to go through mentally and emotionally. The lying, the cheating and the doublecrossing. Alternates between being told from Severus' POV to Harry's POV, note the multipule warnings.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: However much I proclaim it, Severus Snape does not belong to me 

Dedicated to Emma, a friend till the end and a humongous thank you to Mike for beta reading it!

Notes: This isn't really based on the books at all. Voldemort is at full strength and Dumbledore is very much alive. It does get more serious as it develops. The story alternates between Severus' POV and Harry's POV.

'Man is a noble animal, splendid in ashes, and pompous in the grave' Sir Thomas Browne

**Warnings: Bad language, drug abuse, violence, multiple character deaths**

This is actually already completely written, and I will post a new chapter every few days.

All reviews gratefully received. Criticisms received, how gratefully is debateable.

A Different Perspective

Severus Snape curled his lip as he read through the letter from Dumbledore summoning him to his office, more than likely in order to discuss another complaint of McGonagall's. For the third time that week Severus made the now familiar journey to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Severus. I'm afraid to say Minerva is voicing some concerns over your behaviour in the Great Hall."

"Yes Headmaster."

"She said that you were consuming alcohol at the feast last week."

"The students were unaware."

"Yes, Severus, but you know our policy. It is acceptable, but as long as it is not in the presence of students?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I shall resume drinking coffee in the Great Hall."

"I think that would be best Severus."

"Would you pass on a message to Minerva that liquor chocolates also count as alcohol and therefore should not be passed around her seventh grade classes?"

"Well liquor chocolates aren't really the same as-"

"They contain alcohol and I believe intoxicating students is more against 'policy' than self-intoxication?"

"I will mention it to her."

Severus swept out of Dumbledore's office and stalked to the staff room, throwing dark glances at any students that dared pass him. Hogwarts was falling apart; all the teachers had their own agendas and most had spent a few weeks in some type of rehab. '_And the weirdest thing is, Dumbledore does not seem in the slightest bit concerned', _Severus mused to himself.

"Severus." McGonagall nodded as Severus threw open the door to the staff room, who threw her a sneer as reply. "Care for a chocolate?"

"Minerva, please keep your complaints to yourself. I do not appreciate being summoned to Dumbledore's office just because you have a vendetta against me."

"He's spoken to you then. It was a completely valid point about the alcohol, and I simply mentioned it in passing to him. How long has it been since he's come out of his office?"

"Two months. Fudge is quite happy though, contemplating gluing the door shut and leaving him in there." Severus sat across from McGonagall and sipped his coffee reflectively.

"He would say that," Minerva said, pondering over the contents of the box balanced on her knee.

"All I do is clean. Clean everywhere. Bloody kids making mess wherever they go. And who has to clean up after them?" Filch staggered into the staff room, muttering angrily to himself.

"That is because you are employed as a cleaner." Severus curled his lip. "And this is the _staff_ room. You are not staff. You are a cleaner." Filch growled to himself and staggered out again, making sure he slammed the door after him.

"That was a bit harsh."

"Minerva, he stinks to high heaven. And I refuse to sit here and listen to him complain about doing his job for another hour."

"Yes, but still-"

"What the hell is that?" Severus interrupted, opening the door as the sound of singing floated into the room. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "It would appear Sprout has been down into Hogsmeade again."

"Oh no. She'll wake up the Great Squid. He flooded the grounds because of her last week."

"Well I'm not going to fetch her."

"Neither am I."

"It's not our responsibility."

"I'm going bed."

"Night."

Severus drained the rest of his coffee and made his way down the steps to his dungeon and adjoining rooms. Pushing against his chamber door, it creaked and gave way, with a lot of cracking of hinges and landed with a thud on the floor. Severus sighed and stepped over it, he couldn't be bothered fixing it, he hardly had enough magic as it was. Wandering round the school all night for ten years had started to take its toll on Severus' magic reserves. Throwing himself into his desk chair, Severus grabbed a packet off his desk and took out a pinch of green powdery substance, sprinkled it into a crucible and lit magical black flames beneath it, letting the fumes curl around his head. Yes, Hogwarts was definitely going downhill. And Severus loved it.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, not surprised to see most of the teacher's seats empty.

"Snape's not here."

"Or McGonagall."

"Or Dumbledore."

"I don't think Sprout should be." They looked up at the table and Ron was right, Professor Sprout looked awful and hardly well enough to teach lessons.

"Apparently there's some sort of bug going round the teachers."

"Don't be silly Ron, they're wizards and witches. A bug wouldn't get into the school."

"Well it might be a magical bug." Hermione lifted an eyebrow sardonically.

"Are we getting some breakfast?" Harry interrupted their bickering. They sat at the Gryffindor table and looked upon the breakfast in front of them,

"At least the house elves aren't ill. They've really pulled out all the stops." Every type of breakfast food was on the table, most of which Harry couldn't name.

"I'm sticking to bacon," Harry said as Ron filled his plate with everything within his reach. "We've got Transfiguration first and I don't know what kind of state McGonagall will be in." Arriving at McGonagall's room, Harry read the scrawled note on the door reading,

_Professor McGonagall is unable to attend lessons all day. Please go over page one hundred and ten in your textbooks_

"Why is there no supply teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch?" Ron asked,

"Quidditch." Harry agreed.

Severus shifted restlessly in his chair and opened his eyes blearily, rubbing his face with his hand. He stood up slowly and groaned as his back protested at being bent up in a chair all night. Going into the bathroom, Severus splashed water onto his face from the bowl of water left by the house elves and changed into clean robes. Clearing his desk of all evidence of last night's activities, he strode down the corridors towards the staff room, eager to avoid meeting any students. He opened the door and went immediately to make coffee, revelling in its smell as its aroma filled the room. Sitting down in one of the red leather chairs, Severus smiled and looked over the rim of his cup towards McGonagall.

"Don't tell me you finished off the whole box?" McGonagall shook her head. "How many boxes?"

"Three." Severus raised his eyebrows as he sipped his coffee.

"How about you?" This was directed towards Sprout, who was slumped in a corner.

"I woke the squid up; well I think it was the squid." McGonagall nodded in agreement, but stopped pretty quickly.

"Did I remind you that Madam Hooch is back today?"

"No, actually you didn't. How long was she gone for?"

"Three weeks. She says she's completely fine now."

"I still can't believe it. I never even knew there was such a thing as steroids, not in the magical world anyway." There was a general sound of agreement from around the staff room.

"Where's Hagrid?" Filch shouted into the staff room.

"Last time I saw him he was heading into the forest and that was two weeks ago. He had some sort of camping equipment with him and that bloody hound."

"Well who's feeding the squid?" Severus peered into his coffee cup as Filch glared around at the teachers. "Well I ain't doing it 'cos that thing nearly had my arm off last time and I've got other stuff to do." McGonagall looked from Snape to Sprout and gave in with a sigh.

"I'll go and do it sometime." Filch nodded and left, pleased that someone else was going to do some work for a change.

"What does he feed it?" McGonagall looked at Snape.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Oh go and try to get Dumbledore out of his office or something will you? You aren't any help in here." Severus rolled his eyes, washed his cup with a flick of his wand, replaced it in a cupboard and stalked out of the staff room, his mood worsening with every step he took; he knew what kind of state he would find Dumbledore in.

Reaching the statue Severus muttered the password, '_reminiscing_',and allowed the staircase to carry him upwards. Dumbledore was sat on the floor in the middle of his office, talking with all the old headmasters and mistresses about how Hogwarts used to be, with occasional interruptions from Fawkes.

"One time you could just open the gates and no one would try to find us, we were separate. We were…"

"Elite!"

"Better!"

"Pure!"

"Untainted!" The various paintings around the room shouted out their contribution about the Hogwarts of old and Severus looked around at them disdainfully. One of the paintings coughed and pointed at Severus, making Dumbledore jump and look around at the door.

"Morning Severus. Just chatting with my peers."

"Indeed Headmaster. Just wondering if you would like to go for a walk around the grounds." Severus couldn't believe he was asking Dumbledore to go for a walk.

"I'm very busy Severus, very busy. I would like to, but I'm afraid I can't. Very busy. Very-"

"Well, if you have any time free you're welcome to join me in the staff room or around the grounds."

"Well, thank you. I might take you up on that sometime Severus, but I have a lot to do at the minute and-"

"Well, Headmaster, I have lessons to be teaching." Severus shut the ornate door of Dumbledore's office and ran a hand through his hair. He was getting worse, locking himself in his office for days on end and he appeared obsessed with how Hogwarts used to be. He wondered how long Hogwarts would last like it was, perhaps Fudge would just employ a new Headmaster and all the teachers would concentrate on teaching instead of well, there was no point listing every vice that every single teacher held. Severus shook his head and made his way back to his rooms, pushing the Headmaster from his mind and onto a pile of homework that needed marking. Reaching his desk, he pulled a pile towards him and glanced at the name.

'_Goyle. Well, I wonder what hilarious answers he will come up with today.' _Severus mused as he read a paragraph on how bat-wings are an antidote for hiccups (which was of course complete rubbish) and scrawled a '_Good. Some points need adjusting_,' on the bottom. Crabbe appeared to have an exact copy of Goyle's essay and so Snape used a simple charm to replicate what he had written on Goyle's onto exactly the same place on Crabbe's essay. They certainly wouldn't notice but it gave Severus some amusement. Malfoy was only slightly better and Severus scrawled a quick '_reasonable'_, Severus wasn't scared of what Lucius could do to him for giving his son poor grades, he had no family to intimidate and he was behind Hogwarts walls. No harm could come to him here, not from Lucius Malfoy anyway. Hermione Granger had of course taken every book she could possibly find and squeezed every fact out of them onto a two foot piece of parchment. '_Cannot possibly read_,' Severus was tempted to put, '_redo for tomorrow_', but he didn't want to spend another afternoon reading through it. Potter and Weasley were average, though Granger had obviously rewritten parts. Severus didn't even bother to read Longbottom's; he simply crossed through it and put it at the bottom of the pile. The last time he'd read anything written by Longbottom he had lost the will to life and had tried to hang himself from a suit of armour. A knocking at the door broke Severus' concentration and he suddenly realised that someone (probably the house elves) had reaffixed his door to its hinges.

"Yes?" Severus threw open his door to find a very grumpy Filch glaring at him.

"Students, Professor. Second floor. They're using Fanged Frisbees to have a wizard's duel." Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, anyone else could just put a stop to it, but Filch was a Squib so of course he couldn't.

"I'll see to it." Filch nodded and shuffled off. Hearing a noise at his ankles Severus looked down to find Mrs Norris slinking against the opposite wall, hissing madly. Snape was the only one Mrs Norris didn't attack at the first given chance. Striding along the corridors and up two flights of stairs, Severus heard excited yelling and jeering coming from further up the corridor and withdrew his wand from within his robes. Silently walking up the corridor a peculiar sight met his eyes, a group of third years were fighting, charming Fanged Frisbees to go for each other's various body parts. Severus thought they belonged to Hufflepuff and Hufflepuff tended not to fight, especially amongst themselves. Casting a charm, all the Frisbees fell to the floor with a clatter as the six students stared, open-mouthed with horror at the Professor. Severus surveyed them in icy silence. The students shuffled their feet and moved closer together, as if to protect one another from him. Severus sneered as he studied the frightened faces peering up at him.

"We were only messing sir," one lad stammered, moving forward from the group.

"And when one of you gets his arm removed by a Fanged Frisbee and you have to come running to me for an arm regrowth potion, shall I 'mess around' and give you hair removal potion instead?" There was a general shaking of heads.

"Sorry sir." The boy moved back, blushing profusely.

"Forty points from Hufflepuff each for this behaviour." The students started to complain but quietened down quickly.

"Go to your common room and do work." The students nodded and backed down the corridor till they were out of Severus' sight then broke into a run. The Fanged Frisbees disintegrated with another flick of a wand and Severus moved along the corridor to the Charms room to look in on Flitwick. Flitwick had recently become obsessed with creating a new charm; he didn't mind what it was so long as it was named after him. He wanted people to remember who he was, not just the Charms teacher, but Professor Flitwick, inventor of the only charm for more than fifty years.

"Flitwick?" Severus opened the door gingerly, the last time he came in here he had to perform a pretty powerful shield spell as Flitwick had thrown a rather heavy book at him for interrupting.

"Severus, give me a minute!" Snape looked around and finally spotted Flitwick amid mountains of books, leafing through them frantically. He disappeared and reappeared a few feet from where Severus was standing. "What can I do for you?"

"Just wondering how it's going. And if you are going to come out of your rooms soon."

"I will, as soon as I work out this charm. It's going very well. I must get back." And with that Flitwick disappeared. Severus shrugged and left, he might as well get some dinner seeing as he had missed breakfast that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry yelled as his fist closed around the snitch, Ron caught the Quaffle that was magically soaring towards the goal posts and nodded towards the stands where Hermione was sat reading her Transfiguration textbook. Coming to a stop, Harry waved at Hermione to come down and they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What we got after dinner?" Ron asked, as Harry replaced his Firebolt near his bed.

"Potions. What's the betting Snape'll be in?"

"Well he wasn't in the Hall for breakfast."

"He rarely is, he won't be ill though. I think it's impossible for him to become ill actually." Ron laughed and walked down the stairs, meeting Hermione who was waiting at the portal. Entering the Great Hall, Harry glanced up at the teacher table and groaned as he spotted Snape, nudging Ron to tell him Potions would definitely not be cancelled.

"McGonagall's there as well" Hermione whispered.

"She doesn't look that ill." Ron craned his neck to get a better view and Hermione hissed at him.

"Could you be any more obvious Ron?"

"Sorry. Just wondering why we didn't have a lesson."

"Probably something really important," answered Harry, "I mean, Dumbledore hasn't been around for weeks, so something must be happening." Ron nodded in agreement while Hermione removed her potions book from her bag and began reading over the chapter on bats.

Severus clicked his fingernails against the table as he surveyed the Great Hall, the students didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. Dumbledore could be on any kind of business to with the Ministry, the Malfoys, Voldemort…

"Are you taking any lessons this afternoon?" McGonagall leant forward to get a better view of Severus.

"Yes. I am dissecting bats with my seventh years." Severus took a long draught from his goblet.

"Well don't answer any questions about Sprout, Hooch or Hagrid especially not to-"

"Or you?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes and carried on regardless.

"Especially not to Harry Potter." Severus ignored her; he knew how nosy that boy could be.

"I will stick to bats; any questions will be counted as not concentrating and will result in points being deducted."

"That's probably for the best."

"I've got Gryffindor."

"And Slytherin." Severus smiled slightly and stood up, walking down the length of the Hall towards the dungeons, making a point of looking towards the Gryffindor table, pleased when at least four first years jumped up and went to their next lesson. Entering his dungeon, Severus turned on the bright dissecting lamps and brought out four boxes of perfectly intact dead bats. As the first of the students began to enter and sit down, Severus retreated behind his desk to observe the attitudes of his pupils on this bright afternoon.

Harry blinked as he stepped into the brightly lit dungeon, amazed at how spacious it actually was.

"Ooo, we must be dissecting something. That's the only reason the lights would be on." Hermione whispered. Ron made a face when he saw the boxes lining Snape's desk.

"It had better not be anything too disgusting."

"Stop talking. Sit in pairs." Harry shuffled to a desk with Ron and threw his belongings under the table, Hermione joined Neville and the gratitude was clear on his face.

"Today, we are dissecting one of the most beneficial creatures to potions that have been discovered." Snape paused and removed one of the coverings of the boxes; using his wand he lifted the dead creature into the air to land in front of Harry and Ron with a slight squishing sound. Ron shifted back in his seat as Snape proceeded to give each group a dead bat, most students making noises of disgust as he did so. Setting up a projection on the board on where to cut, Snape gave out the essays completed last lesson. Harry didn't even bother looking at the comment; he knew it would be something scathing and unjust, setting his scalpel in his hand Harry began to cut into the bat.

Severus walked around the class, giving help to the Slytherins and ignoring the Gryffindors, daring one of them to ask a question about the teachers. McGonagall was right of course, the pupils couldn't possibly find out what was happening to Hogwarts.

"What are you _doing_ to it Longbottom?" Severus didn't actually care what he was doing, boredom was however imminent and he was determined to fight it off by doing his favourite pastime- picking on Longbottom.

"Er… I'm re…removing one of the bat's win-" Neville stuttered into incomprehensible muttering and Severus looked down on him, unimpressed.

"And _why_ are you doing this Longbottom?"

"On the screen, it… it shows cutting off one of the wings…"

"That is a leg Longbottom; if you had brains you would be lethal." Neville hung his head as Hermione gently took his scalpel off him and laid it on the bench, repairing the damage he had done to the bat. Severus could see the looks he was receiving from Potter but it didn't really bother him, it was his lesson- and for that precise reason he could do whatever the hell he wanted. The end of the lesson loomed and Severus was extremely glad, Draco Malfoy was annoying him intensely, however funny he may find his little jibes at Potter they tended to get repetitive after an hour. Making his way into the Great Hall, Severus nodded to McGonagall and continued to his place.

"Hooch is in her room, she says she wants to make a grand entrance in the staff room later on so can you try and persuade some of the teachers to get there?" McGonagall had moved to sit next to Severus and he curled his lip at her.

"Who? Dumbledore won't come out of his office, Hagrid hasn't been seen for weeks and we all know where Sprout'll be."

"Just- just try and get some people to come. And you'd better be there as well." Severus looked at her blankly before continuing eating.

"We all know it won't last."

"Yes, but if we show her that we are proud of her, she may not go back."

"Fine I'll be there. Can I finish my dinner in peace now?" McGonagall sniffed and moved away, leaving Severus to survey the Hall, the pupils and the other teachers. Main course ended without incident. Taking a last bite of a toffee sundae, Severus placed down his spoon and moved away from the table towards the exit, careful to give McGonagall quite a wide berth, she thought they had some sort of connection because they were the only two not off their heads for the entire day. Returning to his room, leaning back in his leather chair, Severus flicked through a book entitled, 'Potions for Professors'. It outlined the major potions that all students were supposed to know after they left Hogwarts, from simple wart removal to small bone breakage repair. Sneering, Severus threw the book to one side; he knew exactly what to teach his pupils and did not need a book to tell him. Hearing a knock at his door Severus rose, careful to conceal anything questionable that was lying on his desk.

"Flitwick?" Severus was surprised, as the Charms teacher had rarely set foot out of his room during the last month.

"Severus, I was performing a charm and it says that I need a…" Flitwick drew a purple volume from his robes as Severus moved to his private potion store and shifted a few bottles around; Flitwick flicked to a page and read the instruction carefully, "a vile of Gadrac blood." Severus started and looked round at Flitwick.

"Gadrac blood? Well, I'm afraid Gadrac's became extinct at least three hundred years ago. Where did _you_ find a volume that old? The library only dates back a hundred and fifty, even the restricted section doesn't go that far back." Flitwick shoved the book back into his robes and backed away slightly from Severus.

"It is one of my own personal volumes, I have quite a few at home. As you do I'm sure, Severus." Severus nodded and watched as Flitwick hurried down the corridor and out of sight. Moving to the back of his room, Severus muttered a charm under his breath and touched the stone above his desk, revealing a tiny cupboard from out of which Severus drew three vials. A yellowing and ripped label on one of the vials read '_Gadrac Blood'_. Severus brought the vial up to eye level and looked at the thick, black contents, pondering what kind of charm Flitwick was performing. He hadn't lied, Gadrac's had been extinct for over three hundred years, but Severus had resourceful friends that happened to like receiving large amounts of specialist potions. Glancing at the falling darkness outside, the vials were replaced and a curse muttered for protection, Severus straightened his robes slightly and walked out of his dungeon, being sure to lock it after him.

'_Which teachers won't be stoned, pissed, passed out, angry or vengeful?'_ Severus mused as he walked along the fourth corridor. Poppy? She was nice enough, and hopefully too busy to start taking anything as she had too big a responsibility looking after all the students.

"Poppy?" Severus called as he opened the door to the Hospital Wing.

"Who's that?" A voice called out from the direction of Madame Pomphrey's office. Taking out his wand, Severus lit the various candles surrounding the room and blinked in the harsh light. Moving towards the office, Severus was actually apprehensive about what kind of sight he would come across. He came to a standstill in the doorway staring at the sight before him and, for the first time in a long time, Severus was speechless.

"What?"

"Er… Hooch is back and McGonagall wants everyone who is… _available_… to come down to the staff room." Severus backed away slightly as Poppy rose, nodding in agreement.

"What are you staring at Severus?" Poppy threw a haughty look at Severus as she moved towards the door. But that was exactly the problem; Severus was staring at nothing, because Poppy appeared absolutely fine. A little more tired than usual perhaps, but that could be down to a simple bout of flu going around the students.

"Nothing. I'll see you down there." Taking a last sweeping glance of the office, desperate to spot something like a bottle of Whisky quickly stuffed under a pile of papers, Severus nodded and turned on his heel, slamming the door behind him just out of habit. Severus quickly rattled through a list of other teachers in his head that would be fit to come to the staff room and came to a quick conclusion. There was nobody else.

"Well, this is going to be a great reunion," Severus muttered as he stalked along the corridor, cursing as Filch shuffled into view ahead of him.

"Professor, Hagrid has returned from the Forbidden Forest." Severus gritted his teeth and nodded in acknowledgement of having heard.

"Hopefully he will stay out of the castle until McGonagall has a chance to talk to him." Severus replied and continued on his way, glad when he heard shuffling footsteps going the other way.

Outside, the Great Squid waved its tentacles in the air in greeting to Hagrid, who carried a bucket to the edge of the Great Lake.

"'Ave they not bin feeding ya? You just wait t' see what I've got…"

Sitting down gracefully in a chair and crossing his legs, Severus took a sip of coffee and nodded to Poppy, who was still looking remarkably normal. McGonagall came through the door and sat opposite Severus whispering, "She's on here way, look occupied." Drawing a pile of marking towards her, McGonagall hesitated and lent in towards Severus again, who lent back slightly, "And do not make any snide remarks." Severus kept his face absolutely straight and made no reply. The door swung open again and Madam Hooch stepped in, looking surprisingly better than she had done before she left.

"Rolanda! You look really well. How are you?" Poppy and McGonagall ushered Hooch into the staff room, glaring at Severus for not making any comment.

"Good to see you Madam Hooch." Hooch looked slightly shocked before smiling nervously at Severus and sitting down in between McGonagall and Poppy. Severus moved his legs slightly to get more comfortable and took a sip of coffee, inconspicuously listening in to every word said.

"I feel really good, the programme down there was amazing, I didn't fall back once and my instructor, Vince, said I was doing really well. That's why I'm back already," Severus rolled his eyes and glanced towards McGonagall, who was shooting daggers at him. After another five minutes of Hooch being questioning by McGonagall, Severus was bored and left, deciding that wandering around the castle was a lot more profitable and a lot less painful than sitting and listening to Hooch go on about 'Vince'. It had reached almost midnight when Severus returned to his rooms, removed his robes and lay down on his bed, slipping into a light sleep. It was just after four in the morning when Severus awoke, groaning he shifted and look a long drink from the glass on his bedside table. Wondering what had awoken him Severus magically dressed and stalked out into the corridor. If any students had disturbed his sleep, he would not be responsible for his actions. This was the first time in weeks that he had fallen to sleep without… help.

"Snape! What are doing wandering around down here? Shouldn't you be out in the Forbidden Forest, picking magic mushrooms or something?" Professor Sprout swayed down the corridor towards Severus, who ignored the jibe concerning his drug-habit.

"Shouldn't you be lying in a ditch somewhere, in a drunken stupor?" Severus replied. Sprout smiled and waggled a finger at him, opening her mouth to speak but forgetting what she was going to say and closing it again.

"Do not wave your intoxicated appendages at me." Sprout waited a second for the meaning of Severus' words to penetrate her brain and suddenly became outraged.

"I am not drunk! How dare you Mr Potions! If anyone should be accused of wrong doing it should be you…" Severus lent against the wall and let Sprout's torrent of insults wash over him, cutting her off when she took a breath.

"Would you like me to help you back to your rooms, I could call McGonagall, or you could just wander back down to Hogsmeade if you wish." Sprout growled something under her breath and stuck a finger up at Severus, who turned and walked back to his rooms, leaving Sprout to stagger into the Great Hall and collapse on the Slytherin table. Sending a short note to McGonagall that simply read, '_Sprout drunk. Passed out in Great Hall. Better move her._' Severus returned to bed and lay awake for at least an hour before getting up again, sitting at his desk and withdrawing a packet from within it, pouring some of its contents into a crucible and setting a merry black fire going underneath it. Purple smoke began to rise off the crucible and Severus lent back in his chair, thinking about Sprout's insults and accusations. As he watched the fire dance harmlessly on his desk, the fumes began to reach his head and he forgot what he was thinking about, relaxing for the first time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sue me; I have nothing to give you

A Different Perspective

A loud banging awoke Severus and he jumped, slipping off the edge of his chair and landing in an undignified heap on the floor, groaning as the light filtering in through the window hit his face. The door opened and Severus looked at the two black shoes an inch from his face.

"What are you doing on the floor? Actually, I don't want to know. Meeting in the staff room in ten minutes. Every single teacher will be there, including Dumbledore, even if I have to carry him there myself." Severus smiled at the idea of Dumbledore being carried by a witch half his size and shaded his eyes with his hand, moving slightly so that his back was against a desk leg.

"What's wrong McGonagall? And why are you completely sober with no outward signs of indigestion?" McGonagall lifted an eyebrow and Severus mimicked her, while trying unsuccessfully to get up from the floor.

"This has gone on for too long, Sprout ended up IN the Great Lake last night, Dumbledore was heard having an argument with one of the past headmasters, there were fumes coming out from under your door and filling up the corridor outside all night and Filch has just given up, refusing to do any work." Severus nodded and stood up gracefully, with apparently little effort.

"I thought you were incapable of movement a minute ago?" Severus gave McGonagall a mocking sneer.

"Hide it well, don't I?" McGonagall sniffed and left, muttering about 'bloody potions masters.' Severus stretched and quickly changed into clean robes, clearing his desk and stopped as he glanced in the mirror. Sleeping in a chair all night had obviously not done his hair any good; it hadn't been cut in a while and was currently sticking up randomly.

"I look as bad as that bloody Potter boy." Severus untied a ribbon from a piece of parchment he had been sent a few days ago, which he still hadn't bothered to open, and tried tying his hair back.

"From Potter to Senior Malfoy. Which one's worse?" Severus ripped the ribbon out and just left his hair as it was, the students can think whatever they like and the other teachers had problems of their own to deal with. Putting his wand in his robes, Severus left his dungeon and walked towards the staff room, still laughing quietly as he thought of Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Harry opened his eyes and glanced at his watch. 8:30am. It was definitely too early to get up, it was a Saturday after all.

"You awake?" Ron whispered.

"Yeh." Harry answered, feeling a warm weight stir slightly on his chest as he did. Harry leapt out of bed, Crookshanks hissed quietly and moved onto Harry's pillows, curling up in the warm dent where Harry's head had been.

"I didn't mean you had to get up." Ron drew the hangings back slightly on his bed and looked at Harry blearily.

"That cat scared the hell out of me." Ron glared at Crookshanks who had gone to sleep. "I thought Hermione was trying to stop it wandering around as it felt like it? Mrs Norris nearly lost a leg last time those two came face to face." Ron laughed at the memory.

"I think we should just put them in a room together and let them sort it out. I hate them both equally. Mrs Norris with three legs…" Ron chuckled.

"Are we getting up then? We're both awake. And I'm starving." Ron asked, Harry nodded and moved towards his trunk to get dressed as Ron got out of bed and did the same.

Severus stopped as he entered the staff room; McGonagall had certainly done well. Sitting down in an empty chair, Severus crossed his arms and waited for McGonagall to arrive. After five minutes, Severus heard a door close further down the corridor and threw the book he was reading onto the chair next to him. McGonagall opened the door and sat down wearily, challenging Severus to say something.

"Well, seems you did a really good job," said Severus, surveying the empty chairs surrounding him.

"They're all completely off the rails." McGonagall shook her head, "all of them. I can't even find some of them." Severus smirked and stood up elegantly, adjusting his cloak around his shoulders. "We need to sort this out," McGonagall pressed.

"I don't see why. We're not responsible for Hogwarts." Severus answered, striding to the door.

"We are responsible for the students of Hogwarts!" McGonagall shouted. Severus paused, but opened the door and carried on towards the dungeons, focusing on his next lesson rather than the more pressing issue of Hogwarts future. Severus couldn't concentrate; he had only been in his lesson five minutes and had given up trying to teach them, instead just setting some questions out of a textbook. He would go and see Dumbledore tonight; there was another pressing issue that Severus had to confront. Voldemort. He had still not been defeated and Severus had been neglecting his duties recently. He was meant to keep in regular contact with the Malfoys, the Death Eaters had to make themselves acquainted to one another again, according to Lucius anyway. Severus hating sitting in the intimidating rooms of Malfoy Manor, Lucius was usually cold and uncooperative while Narcissa was jumpy and tense. Severus finished the class early and went to the Great Hall, eating a quick lunch and then making his way to Dumbledore's office. Whispering the password, Severus let the staircase carry him upwards and knocked on the door.

"Headmaster?" Severus pushed open the door to find Dumbledore sat at his desk reading a letter, from the majestic looking owl sat on the desk Severus presumed it was from the Ministry.

"Severus?" Dumbledore looked up and smiled, pushing the letter to one side.

"I was wondering if I could discuss my meetings with the Malfoys? I can visit tonight, but I need security." Dumbledore nodded and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Severus sat down and waited his reply.

"I want you to be careful Severus, the Malfoys are still dangerous, even if the Death Eaters have depleted in number. I will alert all my sources to your actions, hopefully they will not be needed. I make this promise to you again Severus, I will not allow you to go to Azkaban." Severus breathed deeply to calm his thudding chest. Azkaban sent shivers down even Severus' spine and it wasn't the Dementors that scared him, but more the Death Eaters he had helped put in there.

"Potter is still convinced I should be. Perhaps I should." Severus lapsed into silence and Dumbledore looked over the top of his spectacles at him.

"You have done a great service to us all. Good luck Severus. And remember. Be careful." Severus nodded and left the office, going over what would happen that night.

Harry threw his Potions essay onto the table and lent back in his chair, soaking up the heat emitted by the fire. Ron scratched something out on his own essay and put it next to Harry's.

"Have you finished?" Hermione asked, leaning over to peer at the two essays. "You've spelt artery wrong Ron." Ron shrugged gave his quill to Hermione, who scratched out the word and added the right spelling.

"What's that?" Hermione pointed to the window, were a large shape was hovering.

"Hedwig?" Harry opened the window and let the bird enter, she flew to the arm of Harry's now vacant chair and stuck out her leg, to which was tied a letter.

"Harry, she's got a letter for you." Hermione looked at Harry, who was still stationed at the window. "Harry?" Harry motioned for them both to join him and they all peered out of the window into the dark grounds.

"What's Snape doing out on a night like this?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Want to find out?" Ron asked Harry.

"No. He's probably on Order business. What would Dumbledore and Lupin say if we messed something important up?" Hermione spoke before Harry could get a word in, but she said exactly what he was going to. Dumbledore had every faith in Snape, and Harry wasn't going to go against him. Hedwig clicked her beak, bringing their attention back to her. Harry untied the letter and Hedwig settled down in the warm of the fire.

"It's from Lupin." Harry whispered.

Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione, 

_I hope I find you all well. I have unfortunate news; we have searched every book in the house and have found nothing of help. The only information about the veil has been lost or is in the darkest corner of a wizard's book collection. We continue to search, but I felt I should keep you updated on any progress. Please do not give up hope, but concentrate on your education. We will need all the expertise we can gain. _

_Please pass my regards on to Albus, Minerva and Severus._

_Remus_

Harry slumped back into his seat. Hermione had had the idea a few months ago of looking through the mountains of book squirreled away in Sirius' old house and Harry had awaited the verdict a long time. But there was slight hope in Lupin's letter; perhaps all knowledge hadn't been lost about the veil. Harry promised that after Voldemort had been 'dealt' with, he would search every book collection for mention of the veil.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione read the letter and passed it on to Ron, who read the line about all books perhaps not being lost. Harry nodded and Ron looked around the Common Room.

"Wanna play chess?" Ron asked, grabbing a discarded set off a chair in the corner. Harry nodded as Hermione began on her Muggle Studies work. It was the early hours of the morning before Ron and Harry called it quits. They were almost equal opponents in chess, Harry had learnt well in the past six years and the score was about even. Hermione had gone to bed not long before, and Ron was beginning to drop off where he sat.

"At least its Sunday tomorrow." Harry murmured. Ron nodded and stood up; the sleepy look disappearing as he rushed to the window.

"Is that Snape?" Harry hastily joined him and they peered at the black figure moving swiftly through the grounds.

"Yeh, he's in a bit of a hurry." Harry commented, the figure was certainly making his way through the grounds quickly and disappeared from their sight.

"I'm going to bed." Ron moved away and Harry followed a few minutes later, deciding he had done too much snooping on Snape in the past years.

Severus got to his dungeon and opened the door, collapsing onto his bed, where he stayed until his breathing had steadied. Turning over to face the ceiling, he ran through the night's events, glad to away from the frankly disturbing company of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They seemed even more on edge, apparently few Death Eaters had returned and those who had felt that Lucius had had too much stature in the group previously. Narcissa had hardly said two words all night while Lucius complained about trivial things, the amount of time they actually spent talking about the Dark Lord was extremely minute compared to how long he had spent there. When Narcissa had spoken, her words were full of ambiguity and at least twice Severus thought she knew he was there under a façade. Climbing off his bed, Severus removed his shoes and made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower and, after removing his robes, got in. The water soothed and calmed, Severus thought once again about Narcissa's comments and rationed that he would not have left the Malfoy Mansion alive if they suspected anything. After being stood under the stream for a good measure of time Severus washed his hair and climbed out. Looking in the mirror, Severus noticed his ever-lengthening hair. Taking a pair of scissors from the cupboard he cut his hair to its normal length, glad to finally feel air on the back of his neck. Returning to his bedroom Severus dressed in clean robes, sat at his desk and, feeling relaxed and content, marked work handed in by his third years. _I'll go and see Dumbledore tomorrow. Potter had better not cause me any trouble_, Severus thought, for he had of course seen Potter and Weasley gazing at him as he made his way across the grounds.

Hermione piled her books up to give them some privacy as Harry relayed the events of last night to her, emphasising the late hour that Snape had returned.

"I thought you were going to leave him alone this year? I swear you're obsessed with the man." Harry ignored the insinuation and turned to Ron to back him up.

"She has a point Harry. We haven't actually caught him working for You-Know-Who and we've suspected him enough times."

"Do you think I should see Dumbledore?"

"And tell more tales over Snape? How many times does Dumbledore have to say he's on our side?"

"Until I believe that he is." Harry muttered. Hermione sniffed and returned to her books as Ron scratched at the table with a spare quill.

"Do you trust Dumbledore?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course." Nothing more was said. Until Snape went striding through the Great Hall however.

"He does look very tired." Hermione observed.

"I swear you're obsessed with the man." Ron muttered, raising his eyebrows at her. She smiled thinly and shot another glance at Snape, who was seated at the teacher's table, Harry followed her glance. Snape's eyes swept the Great Hall and locked onto Harry's momentarily. Keeping his expression neutral, Harry held his gaze. Snape's eyes hardened then slid to the Hufflepuff table, where a first year had just received a large present from a doting relative.

"Are you go to tell him about Remus' letter? It said to pass on his regards." Hermione asked, drawing Harry's attention back to her. Harry shook his head,

"Less people that know we're in contact with Remus, the better. And Snape won't care about Sirius never coming back."

Severus felt awful, he had slept fitfully and his dreams seemed to be plagued with the recurring theme of running through the Malfoy Mansion with a livid yet cool Lucius catching up with him. Severus shivered as he thought of the inventive things Lucius could come up with if he was found out. There were rumours, from very reliable sources, that there was a hidden torture chamber underneath the mansion reserved for special occasions. The infamous Boris & Burkes, who always managed to acquire the most imaginative tools for Wizarding crime and punishment, continued to stock Lucius with the best products on offer. Severus shivered once more and concentrated on the breakfast in front of him, if he could manage to get (and keep) any of it down. Picking up a slice of toast delicately, Severus sorted through his thoughts as he chewed. Free lesson first, go and see Dumbledore, sixth-year second, lunch, first-years last, dinner. Depending on what Dumbledore had to say, Severus should have the whole evening to contemplate what the Malfoys had said and what his next action would be.

"Severus." McGonagall sat next to Severus and leant in. "The Headmaster is not in his office." Severus wiped his fingers on his napkin, took a sip from the goblet in front of him and glanced at the students nearest to them.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Have you checked the castle?"

"No, I thought I had better come and tell you."

"Search the floors near his office. I'll do a quick sweep of the rest of the castle. Check his office again. We can check the grounds after." McGonagall nodded and left wordlessly, Severus stood and swept towards his own office. He did not know why he presumed Dumbledore would head for him immediately; he supposed he was the only one in the whole castle that was in a fit state to do anything. The dungeon was empty, as was Severus' own quarters and the surrounding corridors. The Slytherin common room was empty apart from a few lazy Slytherins, basking in the gloom and the corridors had an eerie silence that Severus noticed for the first time in many years.

"Where are you?" Severus whispered, hand inching towards his wand, as though he was troubled by something he could not quite place… There! Severus whipped round, feet splayed, wand held in a steady hand in front of his face. Mrs Norris stared at Severus with a steely glare and Severus could swear she sneered at him. '_Jumping because of a cat, what would McGonagall say?' _Severus mused, placing his wand back in his pocket and making his way to the lighter parts of the castle. After checking the lower levels of the castle, Severus came to the staff room and pushed open the door, expecting to find at least two teachers passed out across the seats. Dumbledore smiled at him as the door slammed shut and Severus sank slowly into a leather chair.

"Headmaster."

"Severus." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Severus surveyed him silently. Severus felt like performing a very nasty spell on the old man, who appeared oblivious to the amount of time he had just wasted.

"I wanted to know how it went." Severus settled back in his chair slightly.

"I do not think the staff room is the best place for this conversation, Headmaster."

"Shall we proceed to my office?" Severus nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the room, trying to work out how Dumbledore had managed to revert back to his annoying self in such a short amount of time.

"Please take a seat." Severus sat and waited for Dumbledore to do the same. Fawkes perched on the edge of Dumbledore's desk and eyed him reproachfully, he had a certain dislike for Severus using his tail feathers in numerous potions. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and looked at Severus expectantly, who cleared his throat and began to relay his experience at the Malfoy Manor. When he had finished, Dumbledore leant back slightly in his chair and digested the information presented by Severus.

"Did they mention Voldemort?"

"Passing references. Nothing too substantial."

"How was Narcissa?"

"Jumpy. Constantly sweeping the room."

"And Lucius?"

"Arrogant. Smug. Powerful." Dumbledore shot a sharp glance at Severus, who held his gaze. Regardless of what Dumbledore said about power, Lucius was powerful. Hell, it rolled off him in waves like an expensive cologne, if you stood next to him long enough you started believing that you were privileged to be even allowed to breathe the same air as him.

"Power isn't everything."

"It is if you're Lucius Malfoy." Severus broke the eye contact.

"Any names?"

"None. They are still too careful to start revealing themselves to each other. The Death Eaters are scared."

"Of whom?"

"Him. Those still in Azkaban. Auroras. Harry Potter. Lucius Malfoy. Each other." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you sure they didn't suspect you?" Severus shook his head. "Are you sure?" Severus gave a thin-lipped smile and stood, wishing to leave Dumbledore with his thoughts.

"I hope to see you in the Great Hall this evening." Dumbledore said as Severus opened the door and descended the steps. McGonagall came rushing towards him as he reached the corridor.

"He's in his office." McGonagall looked relieved.

"I had better get back to my class." She muttered breathlessly before composing herself and stalking back to her classroom. '_Perhaps Hogwarts is getting back to normal?_' Severus mused, '_Well, you can't say it wasn't fun_.'

Three days later and Hogwarts was, unsurprisingly, beginning to get back to normal. Dumbledore's miraculous recovery had had a massive impact on the rest of the school, those who needed it had been sent to different institutions and the students were none the wiser. Well, all except Harry Potter of course, who was still musing over Snape's midnight wandering of the grounds.

A few hundred miles away, Wormtail cowered in terror as his Lord discovered Dumbledore's and Hogwarts subsequent recovery.

"So close, I can almost _smell_ victory, then it all evaporates in a cloud of fetish smoke. Owl Severus. And he had better have a good explanation for what has taken place." Wormtail bowed his trembling head and almost ran from the presence of his master. Outside in the corridor he let out a breath he did not realise that he had been holding and then shuffled off to contact Snape, he was surprised to feel a flicker of sympathy for Severus but he quashed it easily enough. After all, better someone else than yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Perspective

Back at Hogwarts castle, Severus had settled in his rooms for the night. The day had gone surprisingly well. Dumbledore had made an appearance at dinner; the expression of delight and relief on Harry Potter's face was quite amusing. There had been numerous staff meetings and reviews to make sure all teachers were fit and healthy enough to continue teaching in the near future. Severus' consultation had lasted less than three minutes, as he had no outward sign to any addiction and had shown no erratic behaviour since Dumbledore's recovery. Leaning back comfortably into his leather desk chair, Severus tapped the tips of his fingers on his desk and a black fire sparked into life inches from his fingertips. Reaching into one of the desk drawers, a packet was removed from its hiding place, the contents sprinkled into a crucible and set upon the black flames. Snape relaxed even further into his chair as smoke began to rise off the crucible. Around an hour later, Severus was dozing in his chair; the fire had been out only for a short while when Severus was brought into full consciousness by a harsh tapping on his window. Grabbing his wand from his desk, Severus scolded himself for not setting wards around his rooms before indulging in such pleasures and crept up to the window. Outside the window was a completely black owl, a species unknown in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds alike, recognisable only to those who knew what they were looking at. There was a joke between the Death Eaters, if such a thing exists; they called this creature _The_ _Death Owl_. It was said that when The Dark Lord wishes for your company, he sends The Death Owl to…_collect_…you. How this rumour had been started in the Death Eaters no one knew, as know one had actually stayed breathing long enough to describe the owl to his fellows. Severus unlatched the window with a shaking hand and the owl perched superiorly on his desk, holding out one leg, onto which was attached a letter. Untying the letter, Severus noted the black envelope and broke the blank seal. He held the parchment in his hands and drew up the courage to open the parchment. Unfurling it, Severus was confused. It was blank. Touching a finger to it, the parchment became hot before something exploded out of the middle of it with no sound. Severus dropped the letter and threw his arms above his head, he had discarded his wand as soon as he recognised the owl, it was useless against such enemies. Severus stood against the wall breathing heavily and slowly let his arms fall, staring at the image in the middle of the room. Severus tasted the saltiness of his own tears on his lips. The Dark Mark seemed to be smiling at him, and Severus now knew the fear that so many families had felt so many years ago when they found the Mark hovering over their houses. Severus picked up his wand and the fallen parchment and muttered a charm, wand held against the parchment. The parchment glowed red and purple lettering started to appear.

_The Lord wants answers. Now. _

_Wants answers about what?_ Severus thought. He toyed with the pros and cons of telling Dumbledore about his meeting, but decided not to. He would want to know how Voldemort contacted him and Severus was not at liberty to divulge that information, it would give one side too much an advantage over the other. Severus burnt the parchment and as it disintegrated in his hands, the Dark Mark also disappeared. It was a different curse than the one that stayed in the sky for days afterwards, regardless of the spells thrown at it. Throwing on his cloak and concealing his wand in his robes, Severus left Hogwarts castle, with every expectation of never seeing it again. Dumbledore sat in his office and stared out of the window at Severus' dark form stalking across the lawn. Sitting down in his chair, he stroked Fawkes and organised his thoughts. He did not dare put any of these thoughts in the Pensieve, in the hands of the wrong person the damage would be unimaginable, and he knew how inquisitive Harry Potter could be. Dumbledore was almost certain where Severus' loyalties lay but he was unsure if he had picked the right side.

Severus knew where he was heading, though to others it would appear he had just walked in a circle for the past hour, he had to make sure certain people were not following. He kept his mind off the impending doom by checking and double-checking that no one was following him, he was almost at the correct place and he would be granted entrance immediately. The Dark Lord was probably watching him at this very minute. Touching a tree on his left, Severus muttered a quick counter-curse and then touched another tree on his right, this time muttering a charm. He closed his eyes as the familiar spinning sensation surrounded him before stopping abruptly, his feet were on dusty floorboards and he could feel a slight draft on the back of his neck.

"Severus." He hissed. Severus opened his eyes and bowed to his Lord, noting Wormtails shivering form in the corner, luckily there was no sign of the snake, which Severus had never had a liking for.

"My Lord."

"Tell me, what has been happening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Every word was said slowly and with as much deliberation as the last.

"Nothing my Lord. There have been no incidents at the School to report." Voldemort let out a hiss of rage.

"You lie. And I want to know why _you_ helped Dumbledore." Severus was confused, unless that meant that Voldemort had somehow set a spell upon the school. But that was impossible. Severus took a deep breath and tried to explain,

"Dumbledore recovered by himself from an illness," Wormtail suddenly broke in with a sniggering laugh, which he dampened relatively quickly.

"An illness? Or a curse?" Voldemort whispered, freezing Wormtail's sniggering with one beady eye. _A curse? _Severus frowned, _that means that the protection surrounding Hogwarts is starting to fail. How?_

"You were informed of my plans?" Voldemort questioned Severus, who felt anger start to bubble inside him at Wormtail.

"No my Lord. I received no word of your plans, or else I would have taken full advantage of the opportunity and… disposed… of Dumbledore while the chance was present." In the corner, Wormtail squeaked.

"Wormtail. Did I not tell you to contact Severus?" Wormtail let out another squeak and his stuttering reply reached Severus' ears a minute later.

"I… I did conta… contact him my… my Lord." Voldemort muttered something inaudible and Severus tensed, ready for the pain to engulf him but instead it was Wormtail who was whimpering in pain.

"I can always tell a lie." Wormtail shuffled forward and threw himself on his knees, begging forgiveness. Severus curled a lip at the pathetic creature and allowed his heartbeat to slow. Suddenly his right arm erupted in pain and he fell to his knees clutching his arm, lips sealed so as not to make a sound.

"Remember what I can do Severus." Voldemort hissed, before Severus felt the room spinning and he landed in the forest, still on his knees. Leaning against one of the trees, Severus uncovered his still aching arm and touched a long white scar that had appeared there. They were called White Marks, it meant that Severus only had one chance left or the Death Owl would be making a final call. Severus thought about Voldemort's parting words, 'remember what I can do.' Severus thanked every god in the universe that he had no family or close friends then held his head in his hands and wept.

Harry and Ron made their way down to the Great Hall the following morning and sat down next to Hermione, who pushed plates of bacon and eggs towards them.

"Cheers. Hagrid still isn't back then." Harry noted, scanning the teacher's table. Dumbledore had told them that he was out in the mountains searching for certain people and would not be back for a few weeks.

"And where's Snape?" Ron asked, nodding towards Snape's empty chair.

"Dunno. Hey, I've got Potions first. Hope it's cancelled." Ron nodded in agreement before spearing a piece of bacon with his fork. "But he'll probably set work anyway. He always does. And an essay no doubt." Professor McGonagall was going down the table collecting names for those staying over Christmas and both Ron and Harry signed up. Apparently Hermione was going skiing again with her parents and the Weasley family were planning on visiting Charlie and Harry would not be able to go with them.

"Yes, we're going to go and stay with a distant cousin. His son goes to Durmstrang, and he owns a mansion. Almost as big as fathers." Draco Malfoys voice came floating over from the Slytherin table and Ron groaned.

"That's all he's gone on about for the past two weeks."

"A mansion? Wonder what he's compensating for?" Seamus leaned over to whisper to Harry, who snorted into his toast.

"We'd better go," Hermione collected her bag and stood away from the table and some of the Gryffindors followed her lead towards the dungeons. When they arrived at their classroom, Professor Flitwick was stood at the board waiting for them.

"Hello children," he squeaked, contrasting sharply with Snape's morning greeting, which usually consisted of a sneer, 'Professor Snape cannot be with us and so I will be taking your class. If you turn to page thirty-three in your textbooks and get your cauldrons out, we will begin." Harry wondered where Snape was, he never missed a lesson and he was sure he saw him yesterday.

Dumbledore knocked on Severus' door and waited politely. He knew Professor Snape was here; Severus had come to see him last night after he had composed himself in his rooms. Dumbledore could not understand how Voldemort had managed to break through the protection surrounding Hogwarts but had saved all questions until Severus was ready to be asked them. The handle turned and the door opened, to reveal a very annoyed and completely normal Potions Master.

"Severus." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

"Headmaster. I still do not agree with cancelling my lessons. There is no need."

"There is every need Severus. I do not think Minerva would be very pleased to find you taking out your fury at me on her students." Dumbledore chuckled quietly to himself and entered the room when Severus stepped aside.

"I will be back teaching in the afternoon."

"I think it would be more helpful to your health if you rested Severus."

"No Headmaster, I insist." Severus said through gritted teeth. "I am at my most pleasant when teaching." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle behind his spectacles before he bowed his head.

"That is your choice, of course. I trust I will see you at lunch then?" Dumbledore conceded before leaving Severus to his own thoughts once more. Sighing, Severus concealed his wand in an inside pocket, collected a stack of homework that needed marking and stalked out of his rooms, slamming the door with a bang. Walking down the corridors towards the Great Hall, Severus dared a student to get in his way; he was in the mood to take a few points off various houses. Reaching the Hall, he settled down in his usual seat and started to plough through the marking, sighing at unforgivable mistakes and occasionally glancing up as someone passed through the Great Hall.

Harry grabbed his bag and followed Ron out of the dungeon, breathing in fresh hair after the dankness of the potions lab.

"I'm starving!" Ron complained, Hermione rolled her eyes and led the way to the Great Hall.

"At least I didn't get the usual comments from Malfoy because Snape wasn't there," Harry commented, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Malfoy who was just emerging from the dungeon. As they reached the Great Hall, Hermione stopped suddenly, causing Ron and Harry to knock into her slightly.

"Look at the teachers table." She whispered. Harry looked around her and frowned, Snape was sat in his usual seat, marking work with a permanent sneer on his face.

"Maybe he feels better." Ron said, Harry shrugged and went to sit at the Gryffindor table followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Maybe he had to do something, Dumbledore'll know what's up with him or where he's been." Hermione reasoned.

"Then why is he wandering around at ungodly hours? Going out of the castle in the middle of the night? I don't get it." Harry answered.

"I thought you were going to ignore him this year." Hermione chided.

"Ignore Snape? The way he carries on? Impossible." Harry grinned before tucking into his meal.

A few days later and Severus had begun to settle back into his normal teaching patterns. No news had been heard about Death Eater activities, all was quiet through the Wizarding world and Hagrid had returned to the castle. Dumbledore had spread a rumour that Hagrid had been off collecting some ingredients from the mountains, the stocks of some of the more rare potions ingredients were running low and the seventh years needed them for their lessons. This rumour was accepted by the castle and most seemed happy to have him back. Harry had begun to ignore Severus' activities and concentrated instead on his studies and spent hours at a time with Ron and Hermione talking to Hagrid about the mountains.

Late one night, as Severus sat in his office, the moon was shining in through an open window when he received a message. The Mark burned a fresh pattern on his arm, he gripped the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white and the pain subsided slightly. Throwing on a long cloak, he calmed himself before collecting his wand and striding out into the night through the main doors of Hogwarts. Reaching the town of Hogsmeade, he disapparated and reappeared within a clearing surrounded by dense trees.

"Amongst friends and enemies," Severus whispered to himself before joining the circle of Death Eaters that was forming in the middle of the clearing. Severus bowed his head, face covered, as were all the Death Eaters, and he stood shoulder to shoulder with some of the most feared people in Wizarding history.

"Brothers. Friends. Deceivers." Voldemort's voice rang out across the clearing, some of the Death Eaters visibly jumped, most took an audible breath in, all stood that little bit straighter. A rustling of cloaks and they appeared, Wormtail took his place in the circle and Voldemort took centre stage.

"None of you know why you are here." Voldemort paused as he surveyed his followers. "You will. This is our time once again. It will be as it was. The world has forgotten us, but they will remember. We will be feared and revered. We will be respected and hated. We will be triumphant. And those who stand against us will burn." Severus knew what Voldemort was doing. It sounded so simple, so inviting. How easy it would be to just leave Hogwarts all together and join Voldemort completely. This was his game; he would test the strength of his Death Eaters, even though he already knew the strength of each of them. Severus blanked his mind and tried not to concentrate on the Dark Lord's words. Each one was given with thought and consideration, and Severus could tell that most of the Death Eaters were under his spell already. Lucius Malfoy was stood a few places to the left of Severus and he could tell that Lucius was doing the same as he was. Trying not to listen. Lucius may be an arrogant bastard but he loved his wife and son and Voldemort could destroy it all, though Severus saw no reason why Lucius would disappoint him.

"We have a month before the attack. The Dementors will leave Azkaban and join us; some of the Giants are leaving the mountains. Hogwarts will no longer be a school for the Wizarding community. It will be a school of the Dark Arts and my army will grow." Severus' mind was racing; '_they're going to attack Hogwarts. In a month. With Giants and Dementors', _Severus wished he'd had the thought to notify Dumbledore of where he was going.

"All be alert for my calling. It will be soon." Voldemort left the circle, closely followed by the simpering Wormtail. The Death Eaters visibly relaxed and many disapparated immediately. Lucius made his way over to where Severus was stood and bent his head close to his ear.

"You were looking very uncomfortable Severus. Something you wish to share?" Severus looked at Lucius before curling his lip into a sneer.

"Simply wondering what the Dark Lord's plan is to dispose of Dumbledore and Potter." Lucius nodded curtly. Severus suddenly felt something probing at the back of his mind. Lucius was trying to read his mind, or at least his most recent thoughts.

"Don't be foolish Lucius. I would never leave my thoughts for any stranger to sort through, much like you I suspect." Lucius sneered and nodded slightly.

"There is something strange about you Severus. And I don't like it." Severus didn't reply and Lucius moved off, disapparating with a cold glance at Severus. Severus took a breath before disapparating and appearing back in Hogsmeade. Making his way to the Three Broomsticks, Severus threw open the door and strided to the bar. Ordering a Firewhisky, Severus knocked it back in one, threw down some money and stalked back to the castle.

When Severus made it back to his rooms, Dumbledore was sat in his leather chair, legs crossed elegantly, as he studied Severus over the top of his spectacles.

"Severus."

"Headmaster," Severus nodded curtly, shut the door and leant against it slightly, worried that his legs would not hold him for much longer.

"I need an explanation."

"If I had hesitated for longer than I already did, it takes me long enough because of the walk to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"I would have appreciated a letter, a quickly scrawled note. I have to know everything you do, in order to protect you." Severus hung his head, weariness taking over.

"I will give a full, detailed report first thing tomorrow, but for now Headmaster can I rest? I am utterly drained." Dumbledore nodded sympathetically and rose to leave Severus to rest.

"First thing mind." Severus nodded and opened the door for Dumbledore, shutting it quietly after him and, sliding gratefully to the floor, held his head in his hands. Rousing himself, Severus crawled onto his bed, threw the covers over his head and shut his eyes.

Severus awoke to sunlight hitting him square in the face. Still fully dressed from the night before, Severus squinted at his reflection in the mirror and prepared for his meeting with Dumbledore. An hour later and Severus strode out of his room, showered, shaved and clean clothed and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster," Severus nodded as he sat opposite Dumbledore.

"Severus. Are you well? It was rude of me not to ask if you were injured last night," Dumbledore answered, looking concerned until Severus shook his head. "I must ask this Severus, and I apologise if it grieves you to do so, but can you recount everything that happened last night?" Severus wondered what Dumbledore would do if he refused or left vital parts out of his story. Dumbledore would no doubt notice, but would he say anything? Or leave Severus to wallow in his own thoughts and misery?

"Severus?" Dumbledore pushed. Severus took a deep breath and recounted the happenings of the night before, leaving in every detail.

"… after Lucius disapparated, I came back to Hogsmeade and walked to the castle." Dumbledore leant back in his chair and gazed at Fawkes for an instant before rising and taking his Pensiev from a cabinet, sat back opposite Severus.

"We need to gather everyone here, if the Dementors are leaving Azkaban that means that all of Voldemort's old allies will rejoin him that were held captive there. The Giants are an unfortunate twist, I knew that Hagrid might not be able to persuade them to help us, but what has Voldemort offered them that we have not?"

"Rule of part of England, most likely." Severus offered, "They have always wanted somewhere to colonise." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully,

"Maybe. I must contact all members of the Order immediately, especially Remus."

"And the students?" Dumbledore sighed,

"I suppose I will have to send them home. They cannot possibly stay here."

"But a flurry of activity will alert them to our knowing."

"Of course. We must wait and bide our time. Whatever happens you, Severus, must…" Suddenly a loud knocking came on the door of the Headmaster's office and McGonagall rushed in.

"Oh Albus! It's Fudge. He's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

A Different Perspective

Severus sat in silence as McGonagall lent against the frame of Dumbledore's door, cheeks flushed and tears threatening to fall.

"Please, sit." An armchair appeared next to Severus and McGonagall sank gratefully into it. Dumbledore lent forward anxiously and McGonagall gazed at him teary eyed.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I've just had an owl from Arthur Weasley. They found him in his office with the… the D…Dark M…Mark Albus!" McGonagall dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Avada Kedavra. Nobody saw or heard anything." McGonagall took a shaky breath, "Is he back, Albus?" McGonagall jumped slightly, only noticing Severus for the first time. "Severus." Severus nodded politely.

"Yes Minerva. He is back. Severus, I need you to collect all teachers in the staff room. Minerva, please send an owl to Arthur to keep us updated. I shall owl the Order." Severus nodded and left Dumbledore's office, glancing behind as Minerva also stood and lent forward to whisper something to Albus, no doubt about Severus.

"And so it begins," Severus whispered to himself as he descended the spiral staircase.

Harry looked up as Professor Snape stalked through their Charms lesson to speak quickly with Flitwick. Harry watched him as he left the room, surprised that there was no sneering glance thrown his way.

"Class," Flitwick squeaked from his position behind the high desk. "We must go to the Great Hall. Please take all bags and equipment with you." Harry shot Ron a puzzled look as they packed their bags and joined the stream of students that were making their way to the Great Hall.

"Wonder what this is about." Ron whispered.

"Dunno. Maybe they'll finally tell us what's been going on." Harry muttered back, Ron nodded in agreement as Hermione fell into step next to them.

"Or something about You-Know-Who?" Harry's stomach tightened as Hermione spoke, he partly hoped it was Voldemort then he would at least know what was going on.

"Hurry up!" Filch snarled as they reached the doors to the Great Hall. Taking their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, Harry focused his attention on the teacher's table, which was surprisingly full, even Hagrid was sat in his seat.

"Hagrid's here," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, who both turned to stare at the teacher table as Dumbledore stood up and silence enveloped the room.

"Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A terrible and grave event has occurred in the Ministry of Magic this day. You will undoubtedly be informed more fully of this event in tomorrows Daily Prophet. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, has been found dead in his office. Lord Voldemort has claimed this killing as his own." Silence stretched out as Dumbledore finished speaking, some people started shuffling and on the Slytherin Table Harry spied Malfoy sat back calmly in his seat. A buzz of noise started to increase in volume as people whispered with their friends, speculating and expressing their fears.

"Therefore," Dumbledore spoke over the noise and it died down immediately. "We will be employing extra security around Hogwarts. You will be further informed of these measures, but we will not be sending students home. This may not be the work of Voldemort and we cannot panic the Wizarding World by presuming so." Without another word, Dumbledore left the teachers table and exited through a door behind him followed quickly by Minerva who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. The other teachers followed, Professor Sprout openly crying and Flitwick looking around in a slightly dazed manner.

"Look at Snape," Ron hissed. Harry spied Snape standing to follow the other teachers; no emotion was shown on his face, if anything he seemed reasonably content.

"Why doesn't Dumbledore realise?" Harry asked exasperated, as Snape disappeared through the door.

"They aren't sending us home." Hermione reminded them. "We still have to do lessons. That is totally irresponsible."

"But Dumbledore's right. If everyone heard that one of the most respected and powerful wizards has sent hundreds of students home and out of his protection then panic would completely cover the Wizarding World." Harry muttered as students began to drift away from the tables and towards their separate Common Rooms.

Severus interlaced his fingers and rested his chin against his hands as the staff room slowly began to fill up with confused teachers.

"Friends." Dumbledore spoke quietly, the chatter ceased and many of the teachers sank into seats, "I am afraid that it is true. Fudge is dead, Lord Voldemort is indeed back."

"What are we to do Albus?" Trelawney whispered from a corner, eyes darting around the room wildly, "I knew something like this was going to happen, I haven't been sleeping right for weeks now."

"A lot of use your 'mystic abilities' are," Severus snorted, "if you put so much faith in them, why didn't you tell someone?" Nobody spoke after this little outburst, Trelawney started to shake and Severus stiffened as McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder.

"That was constructive Severus, as always." McGonagall chided. Severus lifted an eyebrow and opened his mouth to answer when Dumbledore cut across him.

"We must try and think about what should happen next. I have been summoned to the Ministry but, presuming that it is concerning the now vacant job for the Minister for Magic, I have refused to go, deciding to stay in Hogwarts instead." Severus relaxed slightly in his seat, he knew that Dumbledore would not abandon Hogwarts but rarely would he refuse to answer a summons from the Ministry.

"Headmaster," Severus began, "Are you sure about the decision to keep the students here?" Some of the teachers nodded in agreement, gazing at Dumbledore for an answer.

"I do not know Severus. I can only answer that when this is all over." _That was the usual Dumbledore-like answer that I expected_, Severus thought to himself as the teachers twittered around him.

"I hope you will all stay at Hogwarts and continue teaching regardless of interruptions?" All the teachers nodded in agreement, Severus didn't bother. Dumbledore knew that Severus' only chance was staying as close to him as possible.

"I must now go and write to a number of people, some of which I fear will be none to pleased to hear from me." Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall and Severus as he left the room, Severus stood up and left for his dungeon, if they had to continue teaching he had better begin preparing for his afternoon lessons.

Harry threw his Charms books onto the table next to where Ron was beginning to scrawl on a piece of parchment.

"You-Know-Who might be back, Fudge is dead and we have to do a Charms essay. How unbelievable is that?" Harry nodded in agreement and got his own parchment out, hoping to get at least a few lines written before Potions began.

"Dumbledore must know what he's doing though." Harry muttered, flicking through a textbook to look up the incantation for a laughing charm.

"And then Potions!" Ron continued complaining, "I mean, Snape isn't in a good mood usually but if he thinks that You-Know-Who is back then he'll be in a worse mood than ever." Harry stopped and looked at Ron,

"Why?" Ron looked back at Harry incredulously.

"Well," Ron lowered his voice slightly, "think about it. If Snape did turn spy for Dumbledore then You-Know-Who will want him dead for betraying him. If Snape didn't turn spy, then You-Know-Who will want him dead for pretending to turn spy and not going to Azkaban for him. Either way he's going to be in a really, really bad mood." Harry was stunned at how much Ron had thought about it.

"It makes sense," Harry pondered the possibilities, "and he did seem remarkably calm in the Great Hall when Dumbledore told us, some of the other teachers were crying and he just sat there."

"Maybe he was in on it. Maybe he killed Fudge?" Ron muttered, staring wide-eyed at Harry.

"Don't be stupid Ron." Ron spun round and fixed Hermione with a glare. "Dumbledore would have kicked him out straight away, and Dumbledore would know if Snape had killed someone," Hermione joined the two of them at the table and took out her own Charms essay. "Because if you think about it," she continued, "Snape and Dumbledore have to be close, I mean if he was passing information to him. Close enough for Dumbledore to trust Snape absolutely anyway. He'd know if Snape had killed Fudge." Harry had to admit that it sounded right, even if he couldn't quite believe it. He couldn't imagine Snape being trusted by anyone. Harry picked up his quill and attempted to continue his essay. Ten minutes later and he was stood outside the dungeons as Draco Malfoy strutted up with Pansy Parkinson on his arm.

"Well, of course Father was owled immediately to be offered the job of Minister for Magic, but he decided to politely decline. He is so busy at the moment, we're having the mansion completely re-done for the party, pure-blood families have very high standards you see, unlike…" Draco trailed off as his eyes landed on Harry, Ron and Hermione. Smirking slightly, he leant against the wall and drew Pansy closer to him.

"Terrible news, don't you think? Terrible. Father is quite distraught." Malfoy asked Harry over the head of Pansy, who was leaning against his chest. _Distraught, I bet he is._ Harry thought to himself as Snape opened the door to the dungeon and shouted at the class to stop dithering. Malfoy smiled and led Pansy inside, sitting at their usual bench on the second row. Harry and Ron grabbed seats on the back row and Hermione sat next to Neville, whose face broke into a relieved grin when he saw her.

"Quieten down!" Snape snarled from the front of class, regardless of whether anyone was actually talking. Ron and Harry shared a grimace before concentrating on the board; Snape was definitely in a bad mood, but how was that different from normal?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The seventh book came out today; if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't have made the book so damn long

A Different Perspective

Snape yawned and rolled his shoulders. He was back in his rooms and the day seemed to have lasted forever. Especially Potions with Malfoy, he kept talking about this stupid party that Lucius is holding for all the 'pure-bloods', even though everyone knew that 'pure-blood' usually meant 'in-bred' as there were only about three families that were still pure wizard. Severus left his rooms and made his way to Dumbledore's office, he had to tell Dumbledore of Lucius' plans to hold a party, it may be insignificant but Severus doubted it. It would either be a massive auction to sell some of Lucius' more unusual antiques or something cooked up by Voldemort to reveal his presence to the Wizarding World in a fitting manner.

"Headmaster?" Severus knocked on the door and entered the office. Dumbledore stood from behind his desk and motioned for Severus to sit.

"Just writing a letter to an old friend of mine. One who may be able to help us." Dumbledore pushed the parchment to one side and studied Severus.

"Lucius is throwing this ridiculous party. I assume you have heard? Pure-blood only." Severus muttered, curling his lip at those last few words.

"I have heard. Draco Malfoy seems to want everyone to know and Minerva came to tell me a few days ago. I have got people monitoring the activity of suspected Death Eaters, but there is nothing more I can do Severus." Severus nodded, he suspected the Dumbledore already knew and McGonagall was always one to stick her nose in.

"There is something else." Severus reached into his robes and pulled out an elaborate gold envelope with flowing red handwriting emblazoned across the front. Handing it to Dumbledore, Severus looked into the old man's face and saw his eyes glitter as he held the envelope. The Malfoy Family Crest glistened on the back of the envelope, unbroken.

"I presume it is, as Malfoy would say, an invite to the greatest event of the year," Severus muttered, watching Dumbledore as he broke the seal of the envelope and drew out a piece of thick parchment.

Professor Severus Snape,

You are invited to the Malfoy Mansion on the 16th November as an esteemed guest for a celebration of the Wizarding World.

It will be a formal event, with refreshments provided.

Carriages will be supplied on the evening.

Best Wishes

Lucius Malfoy

RSVP

Dumbledore handed the card to Severus, who read it and threw it on Dumbledore's desk.

"I shall make my apologises." Dumbledore shook his head, making Severus sit forward sharply and raise an eyebrow. "You aren't suggesting that I attend?"

"It may be the only way of truly discovering what is happening there," Dumbledore slotted the parchment back into the envelope and held it out to Severus. "But it is, of course, your own choice Severus. I would not dare to even consider putting you in a position that you would not agree to. Regardless of the benefits." Severus really hated Dumbledore. Despised him so much that some days it hurt. Because there was absolutely no way you could refuse when he said something like that.

"I shall write to Lucius and accept his invitation, gratifyingly." Dumbledore nodded and a slight smile played on his lips.

"Only if you are certain Severus." Severus took the outstretched envelope and stalked out of the room. Severus threw the envelope on his desk, took out some new parchment and wrote a reply in his sloping handwriting,

Lucius,

I am writing to accept your gracious invitation for the 16th and am looking forward to celebrating with you and Narcissa.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor Severus Snape

It sounded a bit formal, a bit forced perhaps, but Severus was not in the mood to write it out again, if Lucius thought something was a bit strange then he could put it down to whatever he liked. Severus was too busy wondering _why_ he had been invited to a pureblood party, especially as Lucius' 'esteemed guest'. He was beginning not to care what Lucius thought anymore. _It was that kind of attitude that got Fudge killed, _Severus thought bitterly to himself.

"'Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was found murdered in his office within the Ministry yesterday morning. Witnesses have described the Dark Mark, which was hovering above the deceased Minister, as a horrific reminder of the events that took place fifteen years ago.'" Harry read aloud from the Daily Prophet as they sat eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Almost all the students were peering at newspapers, or reading aloud to small groups. "Listen to this bit. 'Candidates have already started to be named for the job of Minister, chiefly that of Professor Albus Dumbledore who is currently the Headmaster at Hogwarts School.' Wonder if he'll go for it?" Ron shrugged and peered over Harry's shoulder to continue reading the article for himself.

"I doubt he will somehow," Hermione buttered a piece of toast delicately, "I mean he was offered the job before Fudge took over and refused it then. Why should he suddenly want to take it now?"

"Because Voldemort's back?" Harry answered, sounding harsher than he wanted to. Hermione rolled her eyes and started to spread jam on her toast.

"He can do just as much being Headmaster of Hogwarts as he can being Minister. And he gets away with more not being the Minister." Harry had to agree with Hermione's logic, the Ministry had been letting Dumbledore get away with quite a lot for ages; he didn't need to be Minister for Magic.

"Wonder what Voldemort would think if Dumbledore did become Minister?" Harry wondered aloud.

"He would probably wonder more of what had become of The-Boy-That-Lived, Potter. And you should wonder more about how you are going to manage to reach your next class without being late." Harry jumped as the icy tone of Severus Snape reached his ears. Blushing slightly, Harry looked around them and found the Great Hall almost deserted and Snape stood watching them with an amused smirk. "Well?" He looked from Harry to Hermione, who stood up, collected her bag and scurried past Snape to the exit of the Hall. Harry stood up deliberately slowly and Ron followed suit, both grabbing their bags and making their way to their next lesson as Snape smirked at their retreating backs.

"Why he is such a bast"

"Potter! Where have you been?" McGonagall rang across the room and stopped Harry mid-curse as he opened the door to their Transfiguration lesson.

"Er… Professor Snape wanted to talk to us in the Great Hall," McGonagall nodded and flicked her wand at their seats, motioning at them to hurry up and sit down.

Severus chuckled to himself as he exited the Great Hall. He loved being able to strike a pupil dumb with his sarcasm and wit, a gift that few held and could exercise with the ease that he could.

"Severus," Dumbledore suddenly fell into step next to Severus as he walked the corridors.

"Headmaster." Severus answered, knowing what question would come next.

"Have you prepared for your visit to the Malfoy Mansion?"

"I have answered Lucius' invitation," Severus answered. 'Preparing' for it was a completely different matter and was something that Severus did not believe he could do.

"Good, good," Dumbledore smiled, as though Severus had been invited to a birthday party and was simply checking that he had bought an appropriate present.

"I considered presenting Lucius with a vial of some exotic potion or other. Maybe something from Bulgaria?" Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully,

"Of course, you need something rare enough to hold his attention but not rare enough to arouse his suspicion. Whatever you believe will suit the occasion best." It was traditional and expected that when attending a pureblood party (though it did not state this on the invitation, it was blissfully obvious) the guest should present the host with a gift, something of value, either monetary or sentimental. Giving a present of sentimental value was viewed as a bit peculiar, even in the Wizarding World, (apart from within close family) so an expensive, valuable gift was most appropriate.

"I shall keep you informed of any… purchases I make Headmaster." Dumbledore nodded in agreement before stopping in front of a rather sulky looking suit of armour.

"But for now, I must speak with this armour. He accidentally keeps throwing his axe at my students and thankfully missing. Perhaps he needs oiling…" The suit of armour lifted its axe threatening, before giving up and letting it clatter to the floor. Severus rolled his eyes and moved off towards the library, suits of armour were so unbelievably temperamental; it probably just wanted moving into the main hall or something and believed that maiming students was the best way to achieve this. Strolling into the library, Severus nodded to Madam Pince, who sniffed and glared at a first year student who was flicking through a book on '_Transfiguration for beginners_.' Severus made his way towards a particular section of the library, The Restricted Section and idly scanned the various titles. '_Potions for dwarves,' 'Headache cures that went wrong,' 'Plague and its cures throughout the ages,' _and Severus' favourite _'The Black Lantern and its owners,' _a description of a lantern that, instead of leading its owner to safety on a dark night, led them straight to the nearest cliff. Severus had heard that it was now kept deep in the bowels of the Wizarding Museum, along with many other dangerous antiques. Severus had many ideas of a potion that would be suitable for Lucius, but Severus being Severus wanted to show his skill at potion making, or at least his skill in being able to acquire things that most people couldn't. Severus searched the books in the Forbidden Section for over three hours before giving up; he would have to use his own books and resources to find a potion.

"Professor Snape!" A voice called as Severus exited the library. Severus stopped and turned round, lifting an eyebrow as Professor McGonagall glared indignantly at him.

"Professor McGonagall. Can I help you?" McGonagall took a deep breath in and surveyed Severus coldly.

"I do not appreciate you making my students late for their class." Severus was silent for a second before realising that Potter had used Severus as an excuse for being late.

"You are, I presume, talking about Potter and Weasley?" McGonagall nodded, "Then I am afraid to disappoint you, but I spoke to them for a minute at the most. I suggest you discuss their lateness with them in more detail." McGonagall pursed her mouth and turned on her heel, Severus smiled as he watched her retreating back.

"Well, maybe more than a minute," he muttered to himself.

Severus flicked through the book and propped it open on the side of his cauldron, before setting his ingredients out and checking them off one by one. This could not go wrong, one inaccurately weighed ingredient, one mistaken reading of an instruction and Severus might have to explain to Poppy why he had no arms. He had found it, the potion that would impress Lucius sufficiently; he should really be clearing it with Dumbledore before making it but cool purpose had taken over Severus' sense of reason. He lit a fire beneath his cauldron, picked up a small silver knife and began to prepare his ingredients, reading and re-reading each instruction as he went. Night had fallen outside the window and Severus was stood in a small pool of light cast by three surrounding candles.

"Four anti-clockwise…" Severus muttered to himself, twirling his wand to stir the potion. "One hair…" He picked up a thin silver hair from the bench in his long fingers and dropped it into the potion, which crackled before turning a shade of deep metallic bronze. Breathing a sigh of release, Severus took a ladle and spooned the potion into a large vial at the side of his cauldron. Concealing it inside his robes, Severus cleared his equipment away with a flick of a wand and set off to Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster?" Severus knocked on Dumbledore's office, before turning the handle and letting himself in.

"Ah Severus. I presumed your absence from the Great Hall this evening was due to a certain party?" Severus took a seat and crossed his legs elegantly in smug superiority.

"I have the perfect potion for Lucius."

"Really?" Dumbledore leaned forward in anticipation as Severus drew the vial out of his robes and set it down in front of the Headmaster. Dumbledore studied the bronze liquid, his eyes twinkling behind his crescent spectacles. He looked at Severus, who was surprised to see something like admiration shown in the wizards face.

"_Potentia Spiritus _" Severus whispered.

Harry flew around the Quidditch Arena on his Firebolt, swooping high into the air and scanning the arena quickly for any sign of the Snitch.

"You see anything Harry?" Ron shouted to him. Harry shook his head and continued to circle, watching the rest of his team passing the Quaffle between them. Quidditch practise was fun but the wind was biting and a slow fog was starting to creep into the grounds of the castle. Harry spotted a glint of gold hovering near the bottom of one of the goal posts and swooped low quickly, holding out his hand he caught the snitch which did not struggle too much, it hated the cold and gave only a feeble fluttering of its wings in protest. Harry slid off his broom as the other members of the team joined him on the icy grass floor of the arena.

"It's too cold, I swear my hands have frozen to my broom," Ron whispered, his teeth chattering.

"Okay, I'll find you all sometime this week if the weather improves slightly. If not then I'm afraid its practise in this weather." Harry led the way off the pitch, shivering as the warm of the dressing rooms hit him.

"Can't believe how cold it has suddenly got. It isn't usually like this until mid December," Hermione commented, smiling at the bedraggled forms of Harry and Ron. "I finished my Charms essay while you two were practising." Harry refused to answer, knowing full well that he would have to continue his the minute he got back to the Common Room.

"You ready Ron?" Ron nodded and grabbed his broom, following Harry and Hermione out of the changing rooms and back to the Gryffindor rooms.

"I'm freezing!" Ron complaining as they stowed their brooms away in their dormitory, "I hope Trelawney has a fire going or something." Harry nodded in agreement as he pulled on clean socks and grabbed his Charms textbook.

"I need to finish that Charms essay, there's no way I'll have chance at any other time this week," Ron grumbled to himself as he tried to find his own Charms books then followed Harry down to the Common Room.

"Fire." Harry spotted two first years heading for the seats nearest the fire and swiftly side-stepped into their path, allowing Ron to go in front of him and sink into one of the seats and drop his Charms books into the other. The first years changed their course and sat in seats further away as Harry and Ron sniggered into their parchment. An hour later and Harry finally let his quill fall onto the table.

"Done. Ah, my arms wrecking from writing so much." Harry twisted his wrist, trying to relieve some of the stiffness in it.

"I need about another inch," Ron mumbled, flicking through his textbook for something to write, he smiled and quickly jotted down a quote in large hand writing before sitting back and admiring his work. "Done." They relaxed into their chairs and Harry yawned as the heat of the fire made him sleepy.

"Do we have to go to Divination?" Ron shook his head and sank further into his chair.

"Haven't you two got lessons?" Hermione asked, appearing in front of Harry.

"No."

"I thought you had Divination," Ron groaned and shut his eyes.

"Cancelled." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Fine, we're going. C'mon Harry." Ron reluctantly shifted out of his seat and collected his bag, followed by a disgruntled Harry.

"How does she know we've got Divination?" Ron asked as they climbed the stairs to Trelawney's room.

"She copied our timetables at the beginning of the year, to make sure we didn't miss any lessons." Ron rolled his eyes as they reached the landing and the silver ladder.

"After you," Ron grabbed the ladder and climbed into the dark room above him. Harry was tempted to make a run for it, but followed Ron after his conscience won an internal battle.

Dumbledore had been sat surveying the vial for over ten minutes and was yet to say anything. Severus was becoming very bored, very quickly.

"Are you…" Dumbledore began, before stopping again. Severus tapped the tips of his fingers together and waited for the wizard to get his thoughts in order.

"Is it…" Severus surveyed Fawkes indifferently as it groomed its feathers.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore finally asked. Severus gazed at the vial then at Dumbledore,

"No." Dumbledore chuckled to himself; the answer was so Severus-like that he hadn't really expected any other answer. "But it is appropriate."

"And will, of course, show your great skill at potion making," Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Severus who kept his face blank,

"That is merely a bonus Albus." Dumbledore smiled as Severus used his first name, something he rarely did.

"How potentially dangerous is it?"

"Depends on the circumstances it is used in. Like most things, it can be good or evil." Severus answered, not really addressing the question and this was quickly picked up on by Dumbledore.

"And how will Lucius use it?"

"I doubt he will know the full extent of its use."

"Will he use it at the party?"

"More than likely. He will want to know what it is I've actually brought him."

"And what have you actually brought him?" Dumbledore leant forward in his seat.

"A powerful, ancient potion. Capable of what, no one really knows for sure. Roughly translated by scholars it is '_Potentia Spiritus'_, or Powerful Spirit. The ability to evoke a spirit. A spirit that, as the name suggests, is more powerful than ever could be imagined. But this ability has been lost for years." Severus searched his mind for any more information about spirit evoking, but could not. There were few accounts concerning this ability left, and those had been hidden in scrolls that now gathered dust in dead scholar's libraries.

"It apparently feeds off the users emotions and brings about a suitable spirit. Fear would bring a guardian spirit, anger would bring a retribution spirit, happiness would presumably bring an joyful spirit but no one has used the potion while in a state of happiness." Severus explained as Dumbledore studied the vial once more.

"I'm not happy with giving Lucius Malfoy such a weapon Severus."

"It is the only way Albus."

"I know," he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: who cares

A Different Perspectve

Harry threw his bag into a corner of the Common Room and stamped near Crookshanks, who spat at him before taking cover under a chair.

"Harry!" Hermione complained, "what's wrong with him?" She asked Ron as Harry ignored her.

"Trelawney predicted his death," answered Ron, voice quiet and face pale.

"Again?" Ron nodded,

"Yeh, but last time he almost got killed. She wasn't far off. And she has made other predictions that came true." Hermione rolled her eyes and went to sit opposite Harry who was sat in a seat near the window.

"Ignore whatever she said Harry. Fraud." Hermione looked at Harry inquiringly.

"I don't care about what she said, it's everyone else. Neville fell off his chair from fright when she started screaming death and doom at me."

"Ignore them." Ron suggested.

"Just wait until Malfoy hears about it. He'll either take it as an excuse to try and kill me or say I'm doing it for attention."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about him." Ron fell silent.

"Crookshanks," Hermione tried to lure the cat out from under her chair with her quill, "look at him Harry! He's scared out of his wits!"

"He looks like he wants to take Harry's foot off," Ron answered, studying Crookshanks with distain.

Severus surveyed his reflection in the full-length mirror opposite him. His black hair was straight with a slight flick at the bottom, cut to brush just against the collar line of the silk black shirt he was wearing. Matching black tie and black trousers, polished black boots and black jacket with deep purple lining. There was no such thing as over-dressing where the Malfoys were concerned and no wizard ever wore dress robes to a Malfoy party. Severus had ordered his outfit from various shops, in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and other more exclusive boutiques and it had cost him a small fortune. Severus particularly liked the skull cuff links that shined on his cuffs; he had found them in a small jewellery store in Hogsmeade and had spent a terms wages purchasing them. Wand concealed in an inside pocket, Severus put his invitation into his jacket pocket, collected the vial of potion from his desk and took one last glance in the mirror. He looked more calm and elegant than he had ever looked, and this was promising to be one of the biggest nights of his quickly shortening life. He strided out of his rooms and made his way to Dumbledore's office, he had promised to stop by before he left. He was thankful not to meet any students on his way and arrived at Dumbledore's office with no delays.

"Headmaster," Severus reached the top of the staircase and opened the door, surprised to see McGonagall stood next to Dumbledore, who was seated behind his desk.

"Severus. You look presentable," McGonagall examined Severus' appearance and Severus smirked to himself.

"I must leave Headmaster." Dumbledore nodded and walked towards Severus.

"Then I thank you Severus," Dumbledore began, holding his hand out to Severus, who took it immediately, "and hope you a safe return. Please, tell me of your return without delay." Severus nodded and Dumbledore let his hand fall, Severus nodded to Minerva who returned the gesture then exited Dumbledore's office, with no look back at the Headmaster. Severus swept unhurriedly through the corridors towards the main entrance, the sun was just setting as Severus arrived in the Entrance Hall and he stopped as three students milled their way past him.

"Yes Potter?" Severus asked dryly as the three students stopped and stared at him.

"Err… nothing Professor."

"Shouldn't you three be back in your common rooms?"

"Yes sir, we were just at the library," Granger explained, before pushing Weasley who stumbled into step and the students ambled past Severus, back towards Gryffindor rooms. Severus took a breath and stepped into the now dark night, smiling as he heard Weasley talking to Potter back in the Entrance Hall,

"Bloody hell."

Severus began the journey down into Hogsmeade; he would apparate there then get a carriage back. It is never a good idea to try and apparate while drunk; there are worse things than splintering. Severus was receiving many looks as he walked the streets of Hogsmeade, because of his attire but more so because of his threatening mood. Severus could feel when the protection surrounding Hogwarts Castle was no longer affecting him and took a deep, steadying breath before closing his eyes and Apparating to the grounds of the Malfoy Mansion. Opening his eyes as he felt the ground steady beneath him, Severus gasped as he drank in the sight before him. The Malfoy Mansion lit up the night sky with thousands of hovering crystal lamps, there was a constant stream of carriages stopping at the foot of the huge stone steps that led up to the main doors. Severus took a moment to note the guests that were ascending the steps to the mansion, elegantly dressed men and women some of whom Severus recognised. Severus straightened his jacket and stepped onto the gravel driveway, walking to the foot of the steps and began to climb slowly upwards towards the inviting light and warmth coming from within. Severus stepped through the door and surveyed the extravagant hallway in front of him, following a couple in front of him Severus stepped into the main ballroom and swept the room with his gaze. Green and silver drapes hung from the windows, a band was playing somewhere in the background and Severus finally spotted the host of the party. Lucius Malfoy stood in a group of pompous gentlemen, crisp black suit outlined with green, hair tied back with a green ribbon and usual silver cane in hand.

"Severus," Severus looked down to find Draco Malfoy smiling superiorly up at him. It had always annoyed Severus that Draco called him by such an informal term, but he could hardly expect him to call him 'Professor' in such a setting.

"Draco," Severus returned the greeting, "your father has certainly spared no expense for his celebration."

"Of course. All the most important people are here from the Wizarding World." Severus restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He spotted Lucius leaving the group he was stood with and caught his eye, making him change direction and head for his son instead.

"Severus, glad you could make it." Lucius held out his hand and Severus took it without deliberation.

"And miss this celebration?" Severus gestured around him before drawing out the vial of bronze liquid and presenting it to Lucius, who exchanged a glance with his son.

"A remarkable gift, Severus." Severus bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of the compliment, Lucius had recognised it almost immediately as he knew he would. "Your ability with potions continues to amaze me." Lucius continued, twirling the vial slowly in his hands. "Shall we show off some of your work?" Severus bowed his head in agreement as Lucius handed his cane to his son and a quiet descended on the ballroom. Lucius removed the top of the vial and tipped the potion slightly, allowing a drop to hit the floor at his feet. Severus stood with his heart pounding in his ears. _What have I done?_

Back at Hogwarts castle, Harry Potter gasped as pain flashed across his scar making him fall from the chair he was sat in and land with a thud on the floor.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, falling onto his knees next to Harry and shaking his shoulder. "You alright mate?" Harry nodded, bringing a hand up to rub his head where it hit the floor.

"Yeh. My scar. It…" Harry tailed off, shifting to lean his back against the chair. Ron raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for Harry to finish his sentence. "Err… it was different this time. It wasn't Voldemort. Well, I don't think it was." Harry ran his fingers over his scar, thinking about how it was different. "We need to see Dumbledore," he finished. Ron simply nodded.

"Harry, hang on!" Ron gasped as Harry ran down the corridors towards Dumbledore's office, "what if Snape's around?" Harry shook his head,

"I doubt that somehow," Harry whispered. Snape had been there, Harry was sure of it. Snape has caused his scar to become painful. Harry skidded to a halt as he reached Dumbledore's office and waited for Ron to catch up with him.

"How do we get in?" Ron whispered, "we don't know the password." Harry and Ron looked at each other before staring at the gargoyle before them.

"Mr Potter. Mr Weasley." Albus Dumbledore nodded in greeting to both of them, as they gawped up at him in surprise. Dumbledore smiled and Harry suddenly remembered why he was there.

"Sir, I need to speak to you," Dumbledore's expression became slightly concerned and he nodded in acknowledgment, leading them both up the stairs to his office.

"Um… I know you trust Snape," Dumbledore's mouth twitched, but he stayed silent, "but he's mixed up in something Headmaster. My scar before, it was burning and I just know that Snape had something to do with it." Dumbledore stared thoughtfully at Harry before turning his gaze onto Ron.

"Harry. I know you and Professor Snape have had… issues in the past but I must tell you this. Severus Snape is one of the few people in this castle that I would trust with my life. Someday I hope you will understand this. And I hope you will understand what you thought you felt tonight." Harry stared at Dumbledore in disbelief and got up to leave.

"But sir," Harry began.

"Harry," Dumbledore leant forward slightly in his chair. "I promise you, I will explain." Dumbledore frowned slightly as Harry and Ron left his office, praying silently that Severus knew what he was doing.

Lucius smirked smugly as all of his guests laughed and clapped at the happenings in front of them.

"Well Severus, I must say I am slightly disappointed that it worked," Lucius murmured.

"Naturally," Severus smirked and congratulated himself on his own genius as he watched the spirit flit around the room in great colours of life, swirling between the guests and finally evaporating in a shower of red sparks.

"Marvellous Lucius!" A man boomed from the other side of the room, raising his glass in silent toast, and the rest of the guests followed suit.

"I am afraid I must affix your congratulations onto my great friend, Severus." Lucius nodded at Severus and the guests rose their glasses to him instead. Severus bowed his head in acknowledgement, Lucius had no idea of the potion's real power or else he would not have wasted a drop on entertaining his guests. _He would probably invoke as many evil spirits as possible and simply go on a killing spree_, Severus mused to himself. Severus shook Lucius' hand again as he made his excuses and sidled over to the drink's table, selecting a glass of deep crimson wine. Sweeping the room once more, Severus noted how the guests were grouped, for even though most of them were related in some way, there were obvious divides.

"Professor Severus Snape?" A man appeared in front of Severus and held out a podgy hand. Severus took it with trepidation and released it rather quickly, taking a sip from his wine. "Amazing potion," the man motioned over to Lucius, "absolutely amazing. Lucius tells me you work at Hogwarts?" Severus wondered why Lucius had been discussing him with random wizards, as he had no idea who this gentleman talking to him was, before nodding his head.

"Yes, I teach potions." The man chortled slightly to himself and, putting his empty glass down, reached for a shot of Firewhisky.

"How's Albus these days?" Severus concealed his surprise, but only just. _How can this man speak of Albus Dumbledore on first name terms, and not without spite in his voice?_

"He is well, as I understand. The unfortunate demise of Fudge has left him with rather a busy schedule." The man suddenly seemed to become uncomfortable, running his fat fingers around the collar of his shirt and sweating slightly.

"Yes, very…um… unfortunate. I must go and speak with…" The man tailed off and left Severus to join another group. Severus frowned slightly, '_who was that man?'_ He made a mental note to ask Dumbledore the minute he got back to the castle. Knocking back a shot of Firewhisky, Severus twirled his wine glass in the other hand and joined a group of wizards and witches who were exchanging pleasantries. An hour later and Severus had begun to relax, some of the guests were dancing a waltz and Severus asked a witch to join him. Twirling around the dance floor with the other couples, Lucius and Narcissa leading all the others, Severus once again marvelled at his skills in deceit and treachery, for though they are not skills to be admired within a person, they certainly should not be ignored.

"You are a very good dancer," the witch in Severus' arms suddenly spoke up as the song came to an end.

"Thank you," Severus bowed to his partner before joining the rest of the room in applauding the band.

"Severus," Lucius appeared at Severus' side and led him to one side of the room, shooting a glance around at his other guests. Severus raised his eyebrows,

"Lucius?" Lucius fixed Severus with a glare and surveyed him for a moment.

"I have just had news from… They are ready." With that Lucius swept off to join Narcissa on the dance floor once again. Severus watched him with a slightly confused expression. _Who are ready? And had news from who? Should I go back to Hogwarts?_ Severus looked around at his surroundings and the guests nearest to him, trying to decide what to do. If it is as urgent as Malfoy is making it seem, then Severus could fake illness and depart quickly to warn Dumbledore. But that will arouse suspicions, especially those of Lucius. Severus looked over once again at Lucius and noticed that he was also watching Severus, over the top of Narcissa's head as they swirled about the dance floor. _A test?_ Severus mused. _Lucius wants to see if I immediately run to Dumbledore._ Severus smiled and slipped into the crowd of guests, he would stay a few hours longer and hopefully quell any fears Lucius may have about where his loyalties lie. Three hours later and all Severus wanted to do was go home, he was tired and, he suspected, slightly drunk. Being drunk was never a bad thing, but when in a room of potential enemies that could do worse things than kill him, he had to be very careful of the amount he was drinking. The guests had begun to thin out slightly and those remaining had slowed down. Searching out Lucius, Severus rehearsing his goodbye and thank you in his head.

"Lucius," Severus spotted the wizard and made his way over, "Brilliant celebration, but I'm afraid I must get back to the castle." Lucius nodded in agreement and shook Severus' hand.

"Glad you could come Severus. Pity Dumbledore wants you back in the castle so early." Severus ignored the jibe and instead turned to Narcissa and kissed her on the cheek. Severus shook hands with other guests as he made his apologises and left through the front door, breathing a sigh of relief as the cool night air hit him in the face. Descending the stone steps Severus climbed inside one of the waiting carriages and asked for Hogwarts Castle before settling back and watching the lights of the Malfoy Mansion dwindle into the distance.

Dumbledore sat in his office and watched the hands go round on the grandfather clock, ten o'clock, eleven o'clock, midnight. It would be wrong to say that Dumbledore was worried; he knew that Severus could handle himself, but he felt slight trepidation for his friend. Dumbledore stared into his Pensive and at the images swirling there, memories old and new. Putting his wand to his temple, Dumbledore placed the memory of the first time he had met Severus into the Pensive and watched as the gaunt and glaring figure of Severus Snape rose from the bowl,

"Albus Dumbledore, I need your help," it said as it turned above the bowl before sinking back into its depths. Sighing, Dumbledore replaced the Pensive back in its place and looked out of the window as an unmistakable Malfoy carriage pulled up at the main doors.

"Severus," Dumbledore looked at his friend for sign of injury as Severus climbed out of the carriage and handed some money to his driver. He looked tired but apart from that in perfect health.

"Albus," Severus reached the doors and stood for a moment surveying the dark grounds of the castle.

"All is well?"

"Of course Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled before leaving Severus to make his own way down to his rooms. Opening the door to his quarters, Severus ran his hands through his hair, removed his cufflinks, shoes and jacket before collapsing into his chair. Opening one of his cupboards, he got out a bottle of Firewhisky and a glass before pouring himself a measure, knocking it back and immediately refilling his glass.


	8. Chapter 8

I read the ending of Harry Potter and I am not happy in the slightest. Don't see why certain characters had to be killed. Stupid ending. And the last chapter was sickening.

A Different Perspective

Ron stopped in amazement as he entered the Great Hall, making Harry and Hermione knock into him.

"What is it?" Hermione said impatiently.

"Tell you in a minute," Ron whispered, he was getting some strange looks for being stood in the doorway so long.

"Well?" Harry pressed as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Look at Snape!" Ron nodded in the direction of Snape before spearing a piece of bacon with his fork.

"He's a mess!" Hermione leaned round Harry to get a better view. Harry had to agree with her, Snape did look a mess. You could almost feel sorry for him if you didn't know him. His eyes were tired, he was unshaven and Harry could tell, even from where he was sat, that Snape was in the worst mood he had probably ever been in. The other teachers sat along the table kept glancing at him and whispering with heads bent together.

"Do we have potions today?" Harry asked. Ron nodded, stopping with a piece of fried bread halfway to his mouth as realisation dawned.

"Oh no. We have potions today." The fried bread dropped from his fingers onto his plate. Reaching the dungeons, Harry made a promise to himself to do nothing to aggravate Snape in his current state, regardless of jibes from Malfoy or glares from said Professor.

"Harry, look," Ron nudged Harry and pointed to a note on the dungeon door.

'_Professor Snape is unable to teach today, please review work on the use of bats in the making of potions in your textbooks.'_

"Come on, we can go and finish that Transfiguration essay for McGonagall." Harry nodded in agreement, wondering firstly why Snape had looked so rough at breakfast and secondly why he wasn't teaching. He had never known Snape to miss lessons.

"Do you reckon something is happening?" Harry asked as Ron peered at his essay.

"Happening?" Ron looked at Harry questioning.

"With Snape."

"I don't know. But I've never seen him look anything but immaculate." Hermione interjected, earning herself a look from Harry. "What? He _is_ always immaculate!"

"Well if something has happened, then Snape definitely came worst off."

"You don't think Dumbledore has found something out about him?"

"Don't be silly Harry. Snape would be in Azkaban, never mind sat at the teacher's table."

"Well maybe he hasn't confronted him yet," Harry began to get excited, "And Snape is nervous because he knows that Dumbledore has found something out."

"Snape and nervous don't go in the same sentence." Hermione said as Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Or maybe Snape knows that Voldemort is about to do someth"

"Harry! Just… drop it. Yeh?" Ron looked at Harry for a moment before picking his quill up and continuing with his essay.

Severus winced as a door banged further down the corridor and the sound reverberated through his head. Shuffling down the corridor, Severus struggled to keep his eyes open from tiredness and his head swam from dehydration. Reaching his quarters, he staggered into the door and collapsed onto his chair, sneering at the now empty Firewhisky bottle with distaste. After lying still for a few minutes, Severus eased himself out of his chair and opened his potions cupboard, collecting a few ingredients and set them to simmer lightly in his cauldron. As green smoke began to rise, Severus ladled some into a cup and downed it in one. Sinking back into his chair Severus closed his eyes and waited for the potion to work it's magic, the tension and tiredness left his head, his limbs lost their stiffness and he felt more energised than he had in a while. Severus opened his eyes and stretched languorously, frowning as he ran a hand over his face and felt stubble graze his fingertips. He stood and surveyed his reflection in the mirror, smirking as he took in the messy hair, unshaven and tired-looking face and dirty robes. _Back to work_, Severus mused.

"Severus," Dumbledore looked up in surprise as Severus stalked through the Great Hall. "You are looking surprisingly sprightly."

"Of course Headmaster."

"I took the liberty of cancelling your lessons today, but I see that maybe that was not needed."

"Indeed Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled at Severus' usual uncooperative answers.

"I will need to see you sometime in the course of the day to speak about last night." Severus nodded and left the Headmaster to his wanderings. Firstly he needed to actually _remember_ what happened last night before he could begin to relay any of it to Dumbledore. There was something niggling at the back of his mind, a question he had to ask? He would think about it later, right now he needed some food and so headed down to the kitchens to terrify the House Elves.

"Of course Professor Snape," they squeaked as they brought a selection of breakfast items for Severus to gorge himself on. Severus lifted an eyebrow as he took the tray off them, stopping just as he was climbing through the entrance to the kitchens.

"Thank you." The House Elves bowed and carried on with their daily tasks. _You're becoming soft Severus_, Severus chided himself as he laid his tray on his desk, knocking a pile of unmarked homework out of the way. Severus swallowed the last bit of toast and lent back contentedly, rolling his shoulders and stretching his long limbs. He would take the rest of the day off, Dumbledore had already cancelled his lessons and he had a reasonable amount of marking to catch up on. He moved his tray from his desk, pulled a pile of essays from a class of first years towards him and set to work.

Harry threw down his quill and pushed his now completed Transfiguration essay out of the way; Hermione raised her eyebrows and held a hand out for his essay, picking up a quill to correct any spellings. Ron rolled his eyes and continued scribbling, desperately trying to make his handwriting as large as possible in order to fill the parchment.

"I'm hungry. We going down to the Hall for some dinner?" Harry asked, watching Ron as he reached the bottom of his parchment and leant back in his chair.

"Yeh, I'm starving. Hermione you coming?"

"No thanks, I'm alright." Hermione answered, scratching out a word on Harry's essay and correcting it. Ron shrugged his shoulders before shoving his essay in his bag and going over to the portal, motioning at Harry to follow.

"Hermione should really stop trying to correct our work," Ron said as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"You can tell her then." Harry answered.

"No thanks, at least McGonagall thinks we're brilliant at spelling." They walked into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table, grabbing sandwiches and drinks from the plates spread along the length of the table. Ron bit into his sandwich and smiled with satisfaction. Harry looked at him in alarm as he started coughing, handing him his beaker of Pumpkin Juice.

"Harry. Snape. Snape. Harry." Ron spluttered, motioning behind Harry. Harry spun around in his seat and sure enough, there was Snape storming through the Great Hall just like usual, glaring at students and leaving through a side-door with a bang.

"He only looks as ill as he usually does." Harry mused, spinning round to face Ron again. Ron nodded,

"Wonder where he went last night all dressed up?"

"Dunno," Harry shrugged before realisation hit. "The Malfoy's party. It was last night. That's where he was."

Severus chuckled to himself as he strided along the corridors; he had of course seen Potter spinning around in his seat gawping at him like he was sat on an electric chair and it amused him greatly. Anyone else would say that Potter was obsessed with him.

"Ah Severus." Dumbledore looked expectantly over the top of his glasses at Severus.

"I was coming to give you a full report Headmaster."

"Of course Severus, shall we go to my office?" Severus nodded and followed the Headmaster to his office, running over a few facts in his head.

"Where should you start your tale?" Dumbledore mused as he sat in his office and motioned Severus to sit across from him. Severus made no answer; it was better not to get into a battle of words with Dumbledore.

"The beginning or the end I wonder?" Severus raised an eyebrow and waited for Dumbledore to bring his ramblings to an end.

"The beginning I think would be appropriate," Dumbledore's eyes appeared to twinkle in amusement as he surveyed Severus' seemingly bored expression. Dumbledore bowed his head; a signal that he was listening and Severus began his tale, everything that he could remember anyway. When Severus reached the part where Lucius appeared to be testing his loyalties, Dumbledore tensed and looked Severus in the eye.

"So Lucius suspects."

"Suspects, probably."

"It is too dangerous." Severus kept his expression blank.

"He is right to suspect, I would be surprised if he didn't."

"But perhaps this is more than mild suspicion?"

"There was someone asking after you," Severus changed the topic quickly. "A wizard at the Malfoy's, quite short, terrible taste in suits." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the uncouth description.

"An old acquaintance, no one to get worried about." Severus lifted an eyebrow at Dumbledore, who returned to the discussion of Lucius.

"Will Lucius act upon his suspicions?"

"Maybe, but his guards would be up anyway, as the Dark Lord is beginning to rouse his followers." Dumbledore shook his head and Severus started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Severus, we do not need you to be endangered."

"I cannot go into hiding Albus, that would be more dangerous than facing Lucius again."

"And I cannot allow you to be put in immeasurable danger."

"I have been in immeasurable danger since I first agreed to work for you, and I will continue to be until the Lord, the Death Eaters, all his followers and all who I have betrayed are dead."

"We can protect you."

"I appreciate it Albus, but I can't. You know I can't." Dumbledore simply bowed his head as Severus swept out of his office.

Harry watched Draco Malfoy as he swaggered past him, it was the evening meal in the Great Hall and it seemed that Malfoy had just arrived back from his parent's mansion.

"Draco!" Harry winced as Pansy's shriek echoed throughout the Hall and he chuckled as she launched herself at Malfoy. The Slytherin's were crowding around their 'leader' as Malfoy proceeded to tell them all about the brilliant party. Harry tried to listen and catch a mention of Snape's name, but the other students in the Hall were too loud and Pansy was still shrieking in delight.

"Professor!" Malfoy called to Snape as he swept past the Slytherin table. Snape paused and surveyed Malfoy with a steely eye. "Did you enjoy the party sir? Father said he thought it went spectacularly."

"Yes, you must congratulate Lucius for me," Snape replied before taking his seat at the teacher's table. Harry made eye contact with Ron and leant forward slightly,

"See, I said he was at the Malfoy's. Wonder if Dumbledore knows?"

"Of course Dumbledore knows. He doesn't just let teachers go wandering off randomly." Hermione chided from Harry's right.

"She's right you know Harry. Dumbledore seems to know everything that goes on in Hogwarts." Harry simply nodded, still watching Snape out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Harry, have you seen this?" Hermione asked moving a sheet of newspaper in front of Harry. "The Daily Prophet has released an evening copy, especially for it." Harry looked down at the newspaper in front of him and focused on the headline, '_Search for Minister continues' _and began to read aloud.

"'It has been revealed in a press release given earlier today that Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has declined the position of Minister for Magic after the body of deceased minister Cornelius Fudge was discovered early last week. The Ministry have not yet revealed any other likely candidates for the position, though Mister Lucius Malfoy has been reported to have been in meetings with Ministry officials.'" Harry stopped and looked up at Ron in horror.

"Lucius Malfoy? As Minister for Magic?"

"Yes Weasley. And the first thing he's going to do is to get rid of Dumbledore. Then that great oaf Hagrid and then all the mudbloods." Malfoy sneered at Hermione. "Father is, understandably, apprehensive of taking the position after what happened to poor Fudge." Harry stood up angrily and Malfoy stepped back slightly, Pansy hanging off one arm.

"Watch it Potter, Snape's watching you." Harry glanced up at the teacher's table and sure enough, Snape was glaring straight at him. Harry clenched his fists and sat back down, Hermione raised her eyebrows at Malfoy and Pansy.

"Was there something else?" Pansy looked highly offended but Malfoy simply led her away, whispering under his breath into her ear.

"Idiot." Ron muttered to himself as he continued eating his meal.

"But Malfoy as Minister?" Harry shook his head.

"It only says that he is in talks, they may be discussing anything and Malfoy just wants everyone to think his father will be Minister. And you know what the Prophet is for speculating." Hermione reasoned, folding the newspaper up and slotting it into her bag.

Severus relaxed slightly as he saw Draco Malfoy retreat from the Gryffindor table, all the teachers had undoubtedly seen the exchange and all knew about the rivalry between the two students. Severus pushed his food around his plate, he wasn't hungry and it was too hot in the Great Hall, making Severus feel uncomfortable. He looked up into the Enchanted Sky and saw a deep black sky, crescent moon illuminating a few lost, grey clouds and innumerable stars. Severus looked around him, down the teacher's table at Dumbledore then at each of the House tables in turn. He wondered about the future, he had also heard about Lucius Malfoy and the vacant Minister for Magic position. The power that Lucius would wield was unimaginable, but could the Ministry officials really be stupid enough to allow him that power? Severus tensed as he felt something magical in the air around him. Suddenly his left arm exploded in pain and Severus gripped his arm through his robe, and stood up, causing his chair to be knocked to the floor. All the students stopped eating and gazed at Severus, who's faced seemed to be contorted with pain, yet no sound came from his mouth. Severus was concentrating on trying to block the pain out slightly when he felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the table and out through a side-door.

"Albus," Severus gasped, "I have to go. He is… he is calling." Severus composed himself slightly as the pain began to lessen. "It has never… hurt as much. He needs me. Now." Severus began to make his way to the main entrance of the school.

"Severus!" Albus called, making Severus stop in his tracks and turn back to face his old friend. "I can protect you." Dumbledore whispered.

"Not any more Albus." Severus shook his head, lifting his eyes to meet Dumbledore's. He held out a hand, which Dumbledore promptly ignored and instead put his hands on Severus' shoulders.

"This is not good bye Severus," he whispered. Severus was strangely calmed by Dumbledore's words.

"I fear it may be." Severus moved from Dumbledore's grasp and turned, heading for the entrance of the school.


	9. Chapter 9

A Different Perspective

Severus hurried down to Hogsmeade, concentrating on where he placed his feet and not the hundreds of questions that were swirling round his head. Going to see the Dark Lord was possibly safer than trying to hide from him, for if you hid and he found you, which he would inevitably do, then he would not spare you even one tortured scream. Apparating to where the Death Eaters would meet, Severus was surprised to find his fellow Death Eaters already in their places in a wide circle.

"Severus," a voice hissed from the centre of the circle, "You have decided to come and face me? An admirable choice." Severus had known that something was wrong from the minute he appeared in the clearing and, by the sound of Voldemort's voice; he was the cause of this meeting. He doubted he would be able to wheedle his way out of this. Severus bowed his head and lowered the hood of his robe, revealing his face, which was devoid of all emotion.

"My friends," Voldemort studied each of his Death Eaters in turn. "You all know Professor Severus Snape. Potions master at Hogwarts School and confidant of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Follower turned spy. Spy turned double-crosser. But," Voldemort paused and looked straight into Severus' eyes with pure hatred, "the double-crosser appears to have double-crossed once again. Passing information, forming alliances," he paused and narrowed his eyes, "Defying orders." The circle of Death Eaters broke and two made to drag Severus into the circle, but Severus stepped forward calmly and faced his master. "Is what I say correct?" Voldemort whispered, bending his head close to Severus' ear.

"No, my Lord." Voldemort seemed to snarl in disbelieve as Severus stated his innocence.

"My revered associates," Voldemort now addressed the Death Eaters surrounding Severus and himself. "You will all be witness to what happens to those who betray me. And may it dissuade you in mirroring Severus' actions."

"My Lord," Severus began, stepping forward to plead his case, "When have I betrayed you? Defied your orders? I am a loyal follower and-"

"No Severus," Voldemort cut across him, "You aid Dumbledore at every turn, protecting Harry Potter and betraying your brothers. I have always wondered why you did not go to Azkaban, as most of my followers did. Why did you denounce me? You were saved then because of your lies, now they will be your downfall." Voldemort took in a deep breath, coming to halt in front of Severus and lifting his wand. 'C_rucio_,' thin red lips curved into a smile as Severus fell to his knees and, before he could stop himself, let out a stifled yell of anguish.

Miles away, Severus' only hope sat bolt upright in bed, palms pressed to his scar and shouting in pain.

"Harry?" Ron yanked back the hangings on Harry's bed and stared in shock as he watched tears roll down Harry's face. "Harry!"

"Ron," Ron jumped as Dumbledore appeared behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently steering him out of the way. He knelt next to Harry and grasped his shoulders, "Harry. Harry listen to me. Is he in trouble?" Harry nodded weakly and Dumbledore sprang up, striding out of the room, leaving a stunned Ron and shaking Harry to stare after him.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked, sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed as Dumbledore's back disappeared from view. "Was it Voldemort?" Harry nodded,

"Yeh. He has Snape. They were in a wood I think," Ron looked at Harry with a bewildered expression on his face, "Come on Ron, we're following Dumbledore." Harry leapt out of his bed, dragged on a pair of jeans and a spare t-shirt and stuck his wand in his back pocket, only pausing at the dormitory door for Ron to catch up.

"Headmaster!" Harry called as he ran down the corridors towards Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore paused and surveyed Harry for only a moment before continuing to stride to his office,

"We must hurry," he whispered. Ron and Harry fell into step behind Dumbledore as they arrived at his office and ascended the staircase.

"Why is Snape with Voldemort?" Harry asked, watching Dumbledore as he searched around his office for something.

"Severus has been working for Voldemort for years, and I fear he has finally been uncovered." Harry and Ron stood in stunned silence before a grin started to spread across Ron's face.

"So we were right all along? Snape's a traitor!" Ron looked at Harry triumphantly, who looked at Dumbledore questioningly.

"You are correct. Severus is a traitor. He betrays Voldemort every time he steps foot in this castle." The smile faded from Ron's face at Dumbledore's answer. "Lay a hand on this, and do not let go. I am compelled to inform you both of the danger that faces you if you accompany me," Harry and Ron nodded their acceptance of Dumbledore's warning before Dumbledore pushed a large, flat, silver disc at Harry and all three of them laid a hand onto it. They were jerked off their feet, surroundings spinning around them, colours swirling and wind whistling round their ears. After a few seconds, they stopped spinning and Harry looked around at his surroundings- they were in a wood.

"Voldemort was in a wood, when I saw him. Is it a Portkey?" Harry asked, gesturing to the silver disc.

"Yes, but more advanced. It can transport to Severus' exact location." Dumbledore put the silver disc into a pocket just as they heard a shout and the wood lit up momentarily around them. Dumbledore strided off towards the direction of the shout and Harry shrugged, following silently with Ron trailing after him. Dumbledore had come to a halt at the edge of a large clearing and Harry peered through the trees and he gasped at the sight that met him. A circle of Death Eaters, in their usual black apparel with hoods, surrounded Voldemort who had his wand out and was pointing it at a shape on the floor. Harry's scar began to prickle and shivers crawled up his spine.

"You were to be the greatest potions master Hogwarts had ever seen. The greatest potions master the _world_ had ever seen. Teaching my students how to make concoctions beyond their wildest nightmares." Voldemort had begun to slowly circle the shape on the ground, "It was a great gift that you bestowed on Lucius, and I have you to thank for preparing it. Die in the knowledge that you have made it possible for me to rise to power once more, and with such a potion I will be inexorable. Avada Ked-"

"Stupefy!" Harry jumped into the clearing and hit one of the Death Eaters in the back, causing it to fall to the ground with a muffled thump. Voldemort turned around sharply, seeming to forget about the shape on the ground.

"Potter," Voldemort hissed, pacing towards Harry, while twirling his wand in his long fingers. The Death Eaters had all removed their wands and had them pointed at Harry, who held his ground defiantly. "You have come to witness the rise of the most feared wizard in history?" Voldemort seemed to grin menacingly, causing Harry to step back, "Of course not. You are here, I presume, for Professor Severus Snape; though I fear it may have been foolhardy to try and save your potions teacher on your own Harry. I did trust you would have more sense than that, or you are not the adversary I had hoped for. You are desperately outnumbered. Did your parents perish for their son to die as consequence of his own foolish actions? A choice Harry! You can leave, unscarred and unchallenged, and your parent's legacy will remain intact for at least a _few_ more days. Or you can linger for a while longer and face me. A suitable prize? Severus Snape's life."

"Tom." Dumbledore appeared to Harry's left and nodded to his old student. Voldemort's faced twisted in rage as he viewed the calmness in which Dumbledore faced him.

"Dumbledore." Voldemort snarled as some of the Death Eaters took a step back from Dumbledore, clearly fearing his abilities as a wizard.

"Dumbledore is obviously here to collect his double-crosser." Voldemort sneered and threw a glance at Severus, only to find that the ground was clear and there was no sign of Snape at all in the clearing. "Find him!" Voldemort barked at his Death Eaters. The Death Eaters however seemed unsure- their fear of Dumbledore was conflicting with following a command from their master. Voldemort took a breath in before glaring at Harry who was smiling, and his eyes narrowed.

"He will be found Harry. Crucio!" Voldemort swung his wand up to point at Harry's face, who threw up a quick shield and dropped to the floor just as the flash of light was deflected over his head. The Death Eaters were running everywhere in panic and Dumbledore seemed to have vanished, Harry presumed he was fighting somewhere. He had lost his wand when he had dropped to the floor and he scrabbled around in the leaves and dirt desperately. The yells around him grew in volume; the clearing was being lit up by different shots of coloured light and there seemed to be shapes running in every direction. Harry's panic began to increase as he realised that he was defenceless and of no use to Dumbledore without his wand. Harry stared in amazement as Tonks held a hand out to him,

"Tonks? What are you doing here?" Harry shouted.

"Dumbledore's been keeping us updated and managed to get a message to us. We came as soon as we could." Tonks yelled back, bending to pick Harry's wand up that was at her feet. "Think you might need this." Harry opened his mouth to yell his thanks when a flash of light caused Tonks to run off to another part of the clearing.

"Stupefy!" Harry aimed at one of the Death Eaters, who ducked his spell and turned to survey him with hatred.

"Crucio!" The Death Eater yelled, making Harry skid to one side as he dodged the spell. Harry kept on running in the dark clearing, not really seeing where he was going and fearing that he would injure someone from the Order if he performed any spells. Harry slowed down and tried to steady his breathing, listening to his blood pounding in his ears. He could dimly see shapes out in the centre of the clearing, a slightly stooped figure, who Harry presumed was Mad-Eye Moody, was cursing as he flung spells in all directions. Harry clutched his wand in his sweaty hand and he scanned the clearing desperately for any sign of Ron.

"Harry!" Ron whispered, Harry turned sharply and found Ron peering out from behind a clump of trees. "What do we do?" Harry crouched down beside Ron.

"Where's Snape?"

"I don't know, he staggered off and wouldn't listen to me, I think being tortured has addled his brains."

"I've got to help the Order, can you try and find Snape?" Ron nodded and sloped off, avoiding any Death Eaters that weren't in confrontation with a member of the Order. Harry watched Ron melt into the darkness and he refocused on the conflict, gasping as he saw Tonks battling with a Death Eater, and it looked as though she was losing.

"Tonks!" Harry ran over as Tonks was hit with an accurately aimed stupefying spell and held his wand steady in front of him as he faced the Death Eater. He could not identify the Death Eater in the darkness and he took a fearful step back as a wand was pointed in his face.

"Potter," A voice whispered. "Crucio." Harry threw up a shield seconds too late and the spell hit him sharply in the arm. Harry doubled up as pain spread throughout his arms and stomach; knives seemed to lance into him, creating a path of burning flesh across his chest and arms. He landed heavily on his knees at his attackers feet and screwed his eyes up against the pain, teeth clenched together in a futile attempt to stop any noise of anguish escaping him. The pain began to lessen and Harry rolled onto his side, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and found his vision blurred slightly, but his head began to clear and his vision improved slightly. Harry dug his heels into the soft ground beneath him and launched himself at his assailant, grabbing at the hood masking their face. Harry knew that his wand was somewhere on the floor at his feet, and he had to keep the Death Eater from using his wand against him in his current defenceless state. Harry got hold of a corner of the hood and ripped it off the Death Eaters head to reveal-

"Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater shouted, his wand pointing at Harry's stomach. A blinding green light and Harry felt nothing, as blackness descended.

Severus stopped rigid as he saw Potter fall heavily to floor and the Death Eater in front of him lower its wand, staring at the body lying at its feet. A flash of long silver hair and Severus knew.

"Malfoy!" Severus yelled, running to where Harry had fallen, picking up Harry's wand that lay on the ground near to the boy's feet.

"Severus," Lucius gave a cold, triumphant smile before throwing his hood back over his face. "It's over Severus. We've won. The Dark Lord will rise, and you will die for your treachery. It appears you picked the wrong side after all." Lucius lifted his wand and faced Severus, as Severus lifted Harry's wand to face Lucius. The two surveyed each other; this was the moment Severus had been working towards for all those years. And now every lie he had told, every friend he had betrayed, every death he had caused was all pointless, because the very reason he had done all that was now a corpse at his feet. Unadulterated rage flooded through Severus, rage at Lucius for killing off Severus' only chance of redemption, rage at Voldemort for making Severus what he had become and rage at himself for allowing all this to happen.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Crucio!" The spells hit and ricocheted off into separate directions, bathing Severus and Lucius in an eerie green light. An ear-splitting shriek ripped through the air, causing both Severus and Lucius to lower their wands in shock, along with all the others fighting in the clearing.

"Potter!" Voldemort yelled as he twisted in pain. "Potter!"

"Connected in life, so are you connected in death." Dumbledore whispered from behind Severus, who turned and watched as Dumbledore knelt beside Harry's body.

"Harry Potter has fallen!" Lucius suddenly shouted to his fellow Death Eaters and master. All in the clearing looked over at Lucius and Severus in disbelief, as Voldemort fixed Lucius with a penetrating stare.

"Dead! Fool!" Voldemort spat at Lucius, "He needs to be-" Voldemort twisted again in pain, white bony fingers clawing at his cloak. Severus noticed how the Death Eaters seemed to be backing away from their master slowly, nervousness and fear overpowering their loyalty. A flash of yellow light and the darkness seemed to deepen; Severus could no longer discern Voldemort's shape and Lucius had disappeared from in front of him.

"Headmaster?" Severus crouched down and found Dumbledore still knelt by Harry.

"It is over. For now." Dumbledore nodded. Severus rose to his feet,

"Lumos," Severus whispered, the tip of Harry's wand casting a faint glow around him. Severus backed away from where Harry was laid and focused his attention on the others within the clearing, concerned mainly with finding Ron lest he accidentally stumble upon his dead friend. Shapes began to emerge and Severus tensed slightly, before realising that it was Tonks, Mad-Eye, Lupin and others from the Order. Severus had not expected the Death Eaters to loiter for long after they realised their master had fled.

"Is it true?" Tonks asked Severus, gripping painfully onto his arm and watching him with tear-filled eyes.

"It is," Severus whispered and Tonks broke down, her hair turning a deep shade of black in mourning. Mad-Eye quietly led her away, leaving Severus to limp painfully to one edge of the clearing. His whole body was aching after his excruciating treatment at the hands of Voldemort, and it seemed only the adrenaline of the fight had stopped it hurting as much until now. He stopped just as he reached the edge of the clearing and realised that the darkness had begun to lift slightly. He looked over at where Tonks had crumpled to the floor. To where Dumbledore knelt, forlorn and stony-faced. To where Harry lay. Severus' face smoothed back into its usual emotionless state.

"Apologies Potter."


	10. Epilogue

And so it ends…

Epilogue: A Different Perspective

Five months later and the Wizarding World and Hogwarts School were still mourning the loss of Mr Harry Potter. Ron Weasley had been summoned to the Ministry to receive a commendation for his bravery in the woods, as it was him who had dragged Severus from where he lay on the floor. Hermione had spent weeks blaming herself for Harry's death, believing that if she had woken up and joined him to defeat Voldemort, he would have survived. Ron had quickly dismissed this idea from her head and their friendship had strengthened because of it. Lucius Malfoy had withdrawn from the public eye, he was still powerful and influential, but did not exercise this power as freely as he used to.

Severus' life had improved as well. He had stopped using drugs in order to relax and sleep and his demeanour had changed to become sarcastic rather than bitter and cruel. He smiled reflectively as he walked the corridors of Hogwarts, coming to a halt at the bronze plaque that had been inscribed in memory of Harry and set into the stone of the walls of the school.

"Out of despair grows hope." Dumbledore appeared next to Severus and they stood in silence for a few minutes. "Are you well?"

"I honestly do not know Albus." Severus studied Dumbledore jadedly. "Where do you think he is?"

"I do not know. I suspect that Harry's death caused some kind of weakening within Voldemort. They were connected in life, so it is presumable that they will be connected in death as well."

"Will he come back?"

"That I cannot answer. We are prepared, better prepared than we have been in a long time. Many of the Death Eaters will not return to Voldemort after what they witnessed on that night."

"What about the Dementors? The Giants?"

"It seems Voldemort had not gathered as much loyalty as he first thought."

"And Lucius' potion?"

"Has been taken care of. All of the suspected Death Eaters have gone into hiding."

"They now know who I am. What I am."

"We can protect you." Severus nodded in final acceptance of Dumbledore's offer,

"Seems you will have to find another double-crosser to double-cross for you."

"Indeed."


End file.
